<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go back in time: First year. by SonOfTheMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828376">Go back in time: First year.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfTheMoon/pseuds/SonOfTheMoon'>SonOfTheMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Go back in time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Fix-It, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Powerful Harry Potter, Protective Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel Fix-It, Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfTheMoon/pseuds/SonOfTheMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una reescritura de "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal".<br/>.。・゜・。..。・゜・。..。・゜・。..。・゜・。<br/>Draco cae al Friendfyre, pero cuando abre los ojos esta en 1991, a punto de ir a comprar sus túnicas para Hogwarts. Ahora, va a tener que hacer todo lo posible por enderezar su futuro, y eso incluye hacerse amigo de ciertas personas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Go back in time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Comienza con un final"</em>
</p><p>Draco no había sido nunca un amigo de Potter, quizás en algún momento de la guerra habían llegado a una tregua tácita, en la que él lo ayudaba a huir de Malfoy Manor y Potter salvaría el mundo.</p><p>No sabe en qué momento, sin embargo, todo se fue al demonio. Quizás fue cuando decidió que seguir fingiendo lealtad al señor oscuro en medio de Hogwarts era lo más ridículo de la vida. Entonces había ayudado al trio de oro, pero el friendfyre estaba allí en un segundo, y Potter estaba tratando de salvarlo, el fuego era abrazador, demasiado cerca de él... y podría haber consumido al otro también, y eso no era algo que se pudiera permitir. Por una vez en su vida pensó en el bien de otros, y no solo en el propio. Vio a los ojos del que fue su rival del colegio con decidida resolución, y captó el horror puro en esos brillantes ojos verdes antes de dejarse caer al fuego.</p><p>Todo se acabó casi inmediatamente.</p><p>Y entonces... se levantó de la cama, estaba sudando, su cuerpo demasiado caliente para ser normal.</p><p>Miró a su alrededor, notando que estaba en su propia habitación... pero inclusive esta se veía diferente. Los cuadros, los libros y el orden mismo eran muy diferente a la habitación de Draco, se parecía más a como estaba antes de irse por primera vez a Hogwarts-</p><p>Salió de un brinco de la cama, estremeciéndose ante el contraste de calor entre su cuerpo y su entorno. Corrió al gran espejo que tenía en el baño, casi cayéndose de bruces en la puerta, sus ojos grises miraron con horror y algo de asombro hacia el reflejo.</p><p>Su yo de once años estaba devolviéndole la mirada. Entonces se miró a sí mismo, no solo al reflejo, y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo era más pequeño, no había rastros de marca oscura o las cicatrices por el sectumsempra de Potter. Y ni siquiera pudo comenzar a pensar en que todo lo anterior había sido un sueño, porque la ropa que tenía encima estaba <em>jodidamente </em>quemada en algunas partes, e incluso tenia hollín en la cara.</p><p>Él había <em>muerto</em>. Se incineró... pero entonces, ¿Por qué estaba aquí ahora? ¿Cómo es que <em>estaba</em> ahí?</p><p>Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar sus arremolinados pensamientos, tratando de <em>entender</em>. ¿Era esto una recompensa por sacrificarse? ¿Una oportunidad para cambiarlo todo, para hacerlo <em>mejor?</em></p><p>Escuchó pasos fuera de su habitación, y cerró rápidamente la puerta del baño. No tenía forma de explicar la ropa quemada, no ahora, pero si tenía algo de tiempo podría pedirle a un elfo que se deshiciera de ello, ¿correcto?</p><p>Pensó rápidamente en cómo mantenerse en el baño sin que la otra persona sospechara, pero los golpes en su puerta principal llegaron demasiado pronto.</p><p>— ¿Draco? ¿Estás despierto? —la voz de su madre resonó por el amplio espacio vacío, y Draco nunca fue tan consiente de lo enorme y hueco que era todo en esa casa, llena de nada más que expectativas, exigencias y prejuicios idealistas que no harían nada más que llevarlos a su final.</p><p>Pero Draco no sería así, no de nuevo. El juicio de su padre ya no era algo que tuviera importancia en su mente, no sabiendo a donde los llevaría. No. Él tenía un mejor plan, uno en el que no terminaba <em>muerto</em>.</p><p>—Sí, madre. Estoy despierto.</p><p>Mucho más de lo que nunca estuvo.</p><p>—Perfecto, hijo. Apresúrate a vestirte y bajar a desayunar, hoy iremos a comprar tus cosas para Hogwarts.</p><p>El sonido casi silencioso de su vestido arrastrándose fuera le dio la pauta de que estaba solo. Pensó durante un minuto a cuál de los elfos debía de llamar, quién de ellos no iba a decir nada-</p><p>Se apresuró a sacarse el pijama arruinado cuando lo recordó, aquel elfo que lo había ayudado a sacar al trio de oro y otros más de la mansión. Sí, claro. <em>Dobby</em>.</p><p>— ¡Dobby!—llamó, ansioso por deshacerse de la ropa de una buena vez. El ruidoso crack le avisó de la presencia del elfo en su habitación.</p><p>— ¿Si, joven amo Malfoy, señor? ¿Qué necesita de Dobby? —la aguda y temblorosa voz le trajo una paz infundada, casi familiaridad.</p><p>—Necesito que te deshagas de un... pijama destrozado. —Escuchó un chillido de entendimiento—. Y no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, Dobby. <em>Nadie.</em></p><p>Otra afirmación y dejó caer el pijama a sus pies, escuchando un chasquido más afuera, y la ropa desapareció. Suspiró aliviado, apoyándose contra la puerta.</p><p>—Gracias, Dobby. —habló de nuevo, una exclamación ahogada de parte de la pequeña criatura, y varios balbuceos que no se tomó el tiempo necesario de descifrar. Dejó unos minutos de eso y luego suspiró—. Puedes irte, seguro estabas ocupado... lamento haberte distraído.</p><p>Bien, se había disculpado con un <em>elfo</em>, ¿cuán afectado lo había dejado el convivir con el señor oscuro, mortífagos, una guerra y morir? Lo suficiente, al parecer.</p><p>Se preparó casi en automático, sin atreverse a mirar otra vez al espejo. Le era sumamente extraño estar de nuevo en aquella etapa de su vida, más aun sabiendo todo lo que vendría sobre ellos.</p><p>Y lo que él haría... o habría hecho en un pasado, ¿o futuro? Como <em>sea</em>, eso no estaba pasando nuevamente. Por una vez en su vida tomaría las riendas de la situación. Su padre no iba a decirle cómo manejarse, no de ahora en más.</p><p>Bajó a desayunar, barbilla en alto y una mirada mucho más... conocedora, <em>casi milenaria,</em> teniendo un brillo joven, pero conocimientos antiguos. Una antítesis en sí mismo.</p><p>No dijo nada durante la comida, escuchando silenciosamente a sus padres jactarse de lo <em>que sea</em> de lo que estuviesen hablando. Draco a veces entendía porque era como era, pero en otra solo quería evaporarlos, para no tener que ser como ellos. Nunca más.</p><p>Continuó su trato silencioso durante su caminada por Diagon Alley, sus padres le habían estado lanzando miradas confundidas, incluso llegando al extremo de pararse en el escaparate de Quality Articles for Quidditch, tratando de obtener una reacción, pero Draco apenas y parpadeo hacia la escoba.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a Madam Malkin, sin embargo, su hijo les pidió que fueran por sus otras cosas, porque estaba irritado al estar rodeado de tanta gente, Lucius podría haberlo reprendido, pero Narcisa lo apremió a irse rápidamente. Ella tampoco estaba cómoda en lugares tan abarrotados, así que creía que entendía un poco a su hijo.</p><p>Poco sabia ella que lo que Draco estaba haciendo realmente era despacharlos para poder tener su encuentro con Harry Potter y empezar a mover sus piezas con cuidado. La partida estaba dando inicio desde ese momento, y Draco tenía que concentrarse en no perder esta partida porque no tenía otra oportunidad.</p><p>Entró a la tienda, siendo recibido por la regordeta mujer, una sonrisa amable y pasos rápidos. Pronto estaba sobre un taburete, quieto para no estorbarle a la mujer, y también para no ser apuñalado por un alfiler.</p><p>La campanilla sonó, pero Draco se concentró en mantener sus ojos puestos en sus pies. Sabía lo que venía, sabía que había sido... desagradable. Y que tenía que cambiarlo, pero no estaba realmente seguro de que a Potter le cayera en gracia su <em>yo</em> actual.</p><p>Escuchó el traqueteo del banco tambaleándose ante el peso extra y miró finalmente hacia arriba. Ojos verdes con destellos dorados lo miraron con nerviosismo, y Draco por primera vez <em>vio </em>a Harry Potter bajo otra luz. La primera vez que se habían topado, Draco no había prestado atención al niño, solo quería hablar un poco sin importarle en lo absoluto su apariencia o de donde venía. Mucho menos quien era...pero, ahora que <em>sabía </em>quién era la persona con la que hablaba, todo tenía una tonalidad diferente, casi ensombrecida en el brillante lugar.</p><p>—Hola. —Habló, con tranquilidad conciliadora, esta vez— ¿También Hogwarts, mh?</p><p>El azabache lo miro con ojos grandes, como si estuviese esperando que le empezara a gritar en la cara, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta la primera vez? Draco no lo sabe. No es que importe mucho ahora. Harry asintió, un destello de emoción brilló en él, Draco asintió de vuelta.</p><p>— ¿Cómo llevas las compras? Yo ya quiero irme a mi casa, hay mucha gente empujándose ahí afuera. —se quejó, lanzando un suspiro exasperado, volviendo a mirar a la bruja que estaba arreglando su túnica, asegurándose de que no la había molestado al moverse, se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió hacia Potter.</p><p>— ¡Es una locura! Hay tantas personas... y tantas cosas extrañas. —casi jadeó, emoción real en ello. Luego lució avergonzado y carraspeó—. Pero Hagrid está ayudándome hoy, así no me pierdo, o algo.</p><p>El rubio asintió, entendiendo. La primera vez que pisó el Diagon Alley también se quedó sorprendido, y eso que él vivía en la sociedad mágica, ya estaba expuesto a todo ese mundo desde muy pequeño, pero Diagon Alley era completamente otra cosa, sin importar de cual familia seas.</p><p>—Lo sé, es una completa locura ver tantas cosas mágicas en un solo lugar. —se rió, sintiéndose un poco raro. Hace meses que <em>ni siquiera </em>podía sonreír, por lo que se preguntó si esto era solo energía nerviosa saliendo de diferentes formas.</p><p>Potter asintió con fervor, dándole la razón, y Draco sintió un suave tirón en la comisura de sus labios, casi sonriéndole a Harry Potter.</p><p>La voz de Madam Malkin interrumpió su charla, y fue entonces cuando el chico debía irse. El azabache lo volteo a ver y Draco le sonrió con tranquilidad, sacudiendo una de sus manos hacia él.</p><p>—Nos vemos en Hogwarts. —despidió al azabache, quien volvió a asentir y correr hacia la puerta ni siquiera diciendo su nombre. Y Draco casi rodó los ojos ante la falta de cortesía, pero ya conocía a Potter, así que no le dio más vueltas.</p><p>Fue horas más tarde, sentado en el alféizar de su ventana cuando se puso a pensar lo que podía recordar de los primeros años. El tercer piso en primer año, la cámara de los secretos en el segundo, Black en el tercero-</p><p>Miró hacia sus manos cuando recordó esa parte. Black era familia suya, en algún grado, pero después de tercer año el simplemente había desaparecido, y Potter ni <em>siquiera </em>lucía preocupado por eso.</p><p>Había algo raro, algo que Draco tendría que averiguar, porque había escuchado muchas cosas estando entre mortífagos, pero de lo que nunca se habló realmente era de la ausencia de Black, más parecía que lo odiaban, sobre todo su tía Bellatrix... y ese hombre con cara de roedor.</p><p>Necesitaba ponerse en marcha, por lo que se dirigió con cautela hasta la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, dispuesto a saquearla y encontrar toda la información posible, incluso sacaría documentos de la oficina de su padre. Estaba cansado de los secretos, y si nadie estaba dispuesto a ser sincero, entonces él se enteraría a la fuerza.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, hi.</p><p>Ahre, que se hacia la gringa.</p><p>esta es mi primera historia de este ship, y estoy asustada ah</p><p>Seguro no me lee ni mi vieja, pero el intento está. si tiene más de un voto, sigo ahre.</p><p>si alguien esta leyendo esto, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que no se cuando va a ser (o si va a existir), pero espero que muy pronto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“El primer año en Hogwarts.”</em>
</p><p>Draco no había buscado a Potter en el tren, sabiendo que estaría con Weasley y esa era una discusión que no volvería a pasar, por lo que esperó hasta que llegaron a las escaleras para acercarse a él, tocando suavemente su hombro. Cuando el elegido  lo miró, Draco se sorprendió al recibir una sonrisa tan grande.</p><p>— ¡Hola! No logré encontrarte en el tren, y tampoco podía preguntarle a nadie sobre ti porque no sabía tu nombre…—Potter lució apropiadamente avergonzado cuando Draco le arqueo una ceja, y el rubio no debía de sentir la satisfacción que llegó a su pecho.</p><p>—Mi nombre es Draco—le proporcionó, una burla subyacente en su tono. Escuchó un resoplido de risa y casi se congeló, pero luego recordó con <em>quien </em>estaba Potter ahora. Claro que no se iba a librar de esto.</p><p>Potter, sin embargo, miró a Weasley con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>— ¿Por qué te ríes?</p><p>Draco miró a Potter, sintiéndose algo descolocado, pero sin que su máscara fría se removiera ni un segundo. De todas las formas en las que se pudo imaginar esto, nunca llegaba a Potter enojándose con Weasley.</p><p>El pelirrojo miró al niño con conmoción, y un poco irritado, porque defendiera a un <em>Malfoy</em> por sobre todas las cosas. La profesora McGonagall llegando fue lo único que detuvo la disputa. Ella comenzó con su discurso, pero Draco apenas y se centró en el murmullo de su voz, alejándose un poco del dúo, instalándose nuevamente entre Vincent y Gregory. La familiaridad de la situación lo mantendría lo suficientemente centrado, sin la necesidad extrema de mirar por su hombro a cada paso, no con ellos dos allí.</p><p>Volvió a si mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo para llegar al lugar donde los esperaba el sombrero seleccionador, que en este momento entonaba su canción, bajo los ojos maravillados de todos, inclusive los que ya sabían que eso sucedería, e incluso conocían de memoria la letra.</p><p>
  <em>“[…] esa gente que utilizaría cualquier medio para lograr sus fines…”</em>
</p><p>Draco sonrió, casi con sorna. Cada día que pasó desde que se le presentó esta nueva oportunidad ha estado haciendo <em>exactamente </em>eso.</p><p>Los nombres comenzaron a resonar por el salón, con el respectivo anuncio de su casa y los aplausos. Estuvo casi ausente mientras los escuchaba como eco, recordando vagamente a donde irían todos de cualquier forma.</p><p>—Malfoy, Draco. —llamó McGonagall y el rubio se movió como autómata hasta el taburete, mirando hacia el frente, donde estaban las cuatro largas mesas. El sombrero a penas y fue sostenido sobre su cabeza antes de exclamar que iría a Slytherin.</p><p>No sonrió, ni le dio una segunda mirada a nadie, simplemente caminó con elegancia hacia donde lo estaban esperando sus guaruras, quienes aplaudían junto al resto de su casa. Se sentó allí, mirando la superficie plana y vacía de la mesa, escuchando las especulaciones de todos durante unos minutos largos hasta que la voz de McGonagall resonó en el comedor, llamando a Potter.</p><p>Los murmullos se alzaron, especulaciones desde las otras mesas, en Slytherin estaban todos de acuerdo en que quedaría en la casa de los leones. Draco se encontró con los nerviosos ojos verdes entre el mar de cabezas que los separaban, y sonrió alentadoramente. Sintió un tirón de satisfacción cuando parecía que la tensión en sus hombros desapareció.</p><p>El comedor se quedó en silencio mientras el sombrero pensaba que decisión tomar, y hasta Draco se estaba empezando a impacientar cuando pasó aún más tiempo que la primera vez. Luego la tela se rasgó para volver a dejar ver su boca.</p><p>— ¡SLYTHERIN!</p><p>Draco se congeló en donde estaba, a medio camino de celebrar, mientras su casa estaba totalmente en shock, mirando hacia Potter y luego de regreso a ellos mismos. El rubio empezó a aplaudir al fin, aun algo confundido por lo que había sucedido, y sus amigos, por lo menos los que ya estaban allí con él, lo siguieron. Y pronto toda la casa estuvo aplaudiéndole a su nuevo integrante.</p><p>Le dejaron un espacio al niño junto a Draco, asumiendo que lo querría al lado, y, si era sincero, el mismo rubio no estaba seguro de eso. Quería arreglar las cosas con Potter, crear una alianza con él y lograr tener un lugar en el lado de la luz, pero no estaba en sus planes separarlo de sus amigos. Eso no era algo que él quisiera hacer, ni siquiera si eso significaba sacar de plano a Weasley.</p><p>La lista de nombres siguió, pero el ánimo pareció atenuarse en el ambiente, e incluso las serpientes parecían algo fuera de lugar, o bueno, eso podía decir Draco siendo parte del grupo.</p><p>Cuando el último chico de su casa, Zabini, llegó a la mesa, Draco se decidió a mirar al niño a su lado, quien tenía sus manos metidas entre sus muslos, pareciendo tan fuera de lugar que Draco estuvo tentado a preguntar si no había ocurrido un error en su selección, sin embargo, no parecía ser algo cortés.</p><p>Le tocó el hombro e inclinó su rostro hacia el niño.</p><p>— ¿Te preocupa que Weasley no quiera hablarte más por ser parte de <em>nosotros?</em></p><p>Potter se sobresaltó, mirándolo inmediatamente a los ojos. Draco sonrió por la sinceridad de la reacción.</p><p>—Ni siquiera había pensado en eso…—murmuró el chico, Draco parpadeo con confusión, lo que pareció animar al otro a hablar—. Estaba preocupado más porque no me hablaras… uh, y por cómo me miran las otras personas.</p><p>El rubio asintió, entendiendo la mitad del sentimiento.</p><p>—En primer lugar, ¿Por qué no iba a querer hablarte? —sacudió la mano en el aire, como tratando de evocar la ridiculez del pensamiento—. Y en segundo lugar, eso lo podemos arreglar.</p><p>Se inclinó hacia su otro lado, ordenándole a Goyle que esparciera el pedido a los mayores. Pronto tenían a uno de sus prefectos levantándose de su lugar, caminando hacia la mesa de los profesores, asintiendo hacia ellos. Y el barón sanguinario dirigiéndose hacia los otros fantasmas.</p><p>McGonagall se levantó nuevamente, llamando la atención de todos.</p><p>—El director tiene unas cuantas palabras para todos… Si pudieran <em>comportarse</em>, sería maravilloso.</p><p>Los mayores se estremecieron, e instaron a los menores a dejar de observar tan descaradamente a la mesa de las serpientes. Dumbledore se levantó, sonriendo a todos, pero Draco evitó cuidadosamente sus ojos, muy consciente de lo que el hombre podía hacer.</p><p>— ¡Bienvenidos!—exclamó, abriendo sus brazos— ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de que iniciemos el banquete quiero decirles algunas cosas: ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco! ¡Muchas gracias!</p><p>El comedor estalló en aplausos y todos procedieron a jadear cuando la comida apareció, quizás esa era otra de las cosas que nunca dejarían de impresionar. Draco se sirvió un poco de lo que tenía a mano, ganándose una mirada confundida de sus amigos. Potter, en cambio, estaba mirando toda la comida, sin saber por dónde empezar.</p><p>Draco lo miró, arqueando sus cejas, y ahí fue cuando el azabache recordó que podía moverse y tomar algo para él mismo. Comieron en silencio, apenas mirando por encima de su plato, mientras el ruido de todo el colegio iba en aumento, quizás olvidando momentáneamente a Harry Potter siendo elegido para Slytherin.</p><p>La cena terminó, y el director dio las advertencias correspondientes, pero Draco no presto real atención, bastante más ocupado pensando en las cartas que se había estado enviando con la jefa de aurores. Un poco curiosos por saber el desenlace que todo eso llevaría.</p><p>Los alumnos comenzaron a moverse, y Draco siguió instintivamente al mar de verde. Sus amigos estaban hablando entre ellos en susurros, pero Potter se mantenía en silencio a su lado, mirándolo esporádicamente. Draco había tomado su mano en determinado punto, y eso fue lo que acabó por aplacar la preocupación creciente en los ojos verdes.</p><p>Llegaron a las mazmorras entre murmullos, los alumnos mayores agrupándose detrás de los niños de primer año. Draco estaba entre Potter y Theodore, mirando hacia el frente, sin ver nada en particular.</p><p>Pero cuando captó a Severus Snape entrar a la habitación por el rabillo del ojo, inconscientemente soltó a Potter, enderezando su postura. Cosa que copiaron sus compañeros de curso inmediatamente.</p><p>El hombre miró a los alumnos de su casa, haciendo una mueca parecida a una casi sonrisa. Procedió a pararse firmemente frente al semicírculo que se había formado.</p><p>—Soy el profesor Severus Snape, el jefe de Slytherin y su profesor de pociones… —comenzó, su voz sonando clara en el abismal silencio del lugar—. No espero de ustedes algo menor a la excelencia. En la casa de Salazar solo residen magos dignos de tener un futuro grande; magos poderosos que deben crear su camino al éxito.</p><p>Sus ojos parpadearon hacia ellos, en particular hacia el chico de lentes, y Draco no pudo evitar comprender todo lo que quería decir esa mirada. Se estremeció imperceptiblemente, sudor frio apareciendo en sus palmas.</p><p>—Los prefectos se encargarán de guiarlos durante esta primera semana, para que ninguno se pierda. Somos una casa unida, no salimos ahí afuera solos. <em>Nunca</em>. —bajó un poco la voz, casi luciendo consolador. Draco asintió, sabiendo a lo que se refería su padrino. —Solo se tienen entre ustedes aquí, la lealtad de la casa es algo que no se discute. Ya tienen a tres cuartos de la escuela en contra, no necesitan desmoronarse por conflictos internos también. Pueden tener problemas, odiarse entre ustedes si así gusta… Pero ahí afuera somos un frente fuerte y unido.</p><p>Una vez que todos tuvieron la misma mirada de comprensión, irguiéndose en posturas firmes e inquebrantables, el profesor prosiguió.</p><p>—Sus horarios se les entregarán mañana antes de ir al desayuno. Si tiene  alguna duda o problema no duden en recurrir a algún mayor, o a mí. —Se dio vuelta, casi retirándose, cuando volteo a verlos de nuevo—. No les diré que no rompan las reglas… pero sí les ordeno que sean cuidadosos. No deben ser atrapados haciéndolo.</p><p>La nueva camada de serpientes asintió, sonrisas astutas bailando en sus labios. Bueno, en los de la mayoría. Draco tenía una expresión en blanco, y Potter estaba mirando al rubio con curiosidad pura.</p><p>Gemma Farley se paró frente a todo el grupo, una sonrisa de lado hacia los mayores, despidiéndolos a todos con una mano lanzada al aire. Casi desdeñosa, recibiendo burlas sin un mordisco real.</p><p>—Yo soy su prefecta, me llamo Gemma Farley. Solo estaré con ustedes este año. —señaló a otra chica, que hizo una inclinación parcial, dubitativa debido a la mezcla de títulos que había en su conjunto. Draco no pudo culparla—. Ella es Peyton Loughty, la segunda prefecta, a ella la disfrutarán durante estos dos primeros años. A su lado está su prefecto Gael Berrycloth, y el que tiene cara de idiota al borde del colapso es mi compañero, Edrick Amery. Cualquier problema que se les presente recurra a nosotros.</p><p>Asentimientos firmes y luego estaban siendo guiados por diferentes pasillos, cada uno dirigido a sus habitaciones. Berrycloth estaba a la cabeza, hablando.</p><p>—Las primeras habitaciones son para los alumnos mayores: séptimo, sexto y quinto. En el medio están tercero y segundo, y al final, entre las habitaciones de cuarto año, están los de primero, cerca de un pasillo oculto.</p><p>Draco pudo ver por su periférico a todos observar la zona, pero la mirada confundida de Potter fue lo que lo hizo inclinarse levemente hacia su costado.</p><p>—Es por si hay un ataque. Para que los más jóvenes estén protegidos, los mayores detienen a los atacantes y los de cuarto año sacan a los primeros años, y los protegen hasta estar seguros de que ya no hay peligro cerca. —le explicó, procurando ser claro con sus palabras. Los ojos del chico brillaron en comprensión, y Draco sonrió casi sin notarlo. Su prefecto confirmó su declaración, sonriéndole con aprobación.</p><p>Llegaron al final del largo pasillo, y todos se detuvieron frente a las tres puertas de madera oscura.</p><p>—A diferencia de las otras casas, nosotros somos pocos, por lo que nos permitimos convivir con menos compañeros. Irán de dos en dos, a su elección, pero recuerden que es permanente. No hay cambios después de esto, estarán juntos durante los siete años siguientes.</p><p>Comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos mientras los prefectos se iban. Draco estaba mirando la que fue su habitación, obviamente la del medio, y se preguntó qué sucedería en esta ocasión, porque cuando esto pasó la primera vez, eran cinco, y él terminó compartiendo con Crabbe y Goyle.</p><p>Miró a sus compañeros y se dio cuenta: él debía de tomar la decisión. Tenía el título más alto, o bueno, eso creían ellos. Draco estaba muy seguro de que Harry Potter tenía algunos títulos por allí, pero para eso habría más tiempo.</p><p>Suspiró.</p><p>—Potter, conmigo. —todos asintieron, y el mencionado se pegó a su costado, aunque realmente nunca se había movido de ahí. Draco sintió una leve ternura, que ocultó perfectamente con su máscara en blanco—. Vincent y Gregory, a la izquierda. Blaise, Theo, a la derecha.</p><p>Cuando todos hubieron asentido, y nadie parecía dudar de su decisión, se volteó, caminando hacia la puerta del medio, que comenzaba a escribir en su placa los nombres de las parejas elegidas.</p><p>Casi pudo respirar aliviado al estar en el espacio oscuro, parcialmente iluminado por unas pequeñas velas. Miró hacia su compañero, que parecía estar asimilando el lugar con asombro.</p><p>Draco decidió que el baño lo estaba llamando, por lo que cedió a sus deseos de higiene. Estuvo alrededor de veinte minutos allí, haciendo todo en automático, hasta que pensó que era suficiente.</p><p>Cuando salió, Potter estaba sentado en el medio de una de las camas, ya mirando hacia él. Se vieron a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, pero Draco apartó la mirada, abrumado por lo abierta y sincera que se veían esas ventanas verdes.</p><p>—Draco… —miró al niño nuevamente, sentándose él en su propia cama. Asintió, pidiéndole seguir. — ¿Tu sabías quien era yo?</p><p>Draco suspiró, sus ojos tratando de rehuir nuevamente.</p><p>—Realmente no, no cuando entraste a la tienda… —esa era una mentira parcial, ¿no estaba mal, verdad? —. La primera vez que te vi solo eras un niño común, no creí que fueras…— hizo un gran ademán, como si quisiera englobar con sus manos todo lo que Harry Potter significaba para el mundo mágico. Harry se encogió en su lugar—. Ya sabes, <em>el niño que vivió</em>. Tampoco es como que me hayas dicho tu nombre, como para siquiera sospechar algo…</p><p>Potter asintió, mirándolo durante unos cuantos segundos, solo para asegurarse de la sinceridad que brillaba en ese mar plateado.</p><p>—Así que, Potter, ¿algo más?</p><p>El azabache lo pensó, unos segundos nada más, pero negó con la cabeza. Draco sonrió un poco, tratando de infundirle tranquilidad.</p><p>—Bien. Mañana el mundo entero sabrá sobre tu nueva… Condición. Y no sé si ya te han hablado de esto, pero las serpientes no somos exactamente queridas. —esperó a ver una reacción del azabache, y cuando lo vio asentir dubitativamente casi sonrió—. Somos crueles, prejuiciosas, hacemos magia negra y todos somos malévolos magos que creen en la supremacía de sangre… — Potter palideció, parpadeando hacia el con ojos grandes, como un siervo atrapado ante un cazador—. Empezaré diciendo que lo que acabo de decir es parcialmente cierto, Potter. Aquí hay gente que cree en la supremacía de sangre, hay chicos que practican las artes oscuras y hay gente cruel… como en cualquier otra casa. Hay sangrepuras en todos lados que odian a los nacidos de muggles y solo toleran a los mestizos. Hay gente malvada, y otros creyentes de lo oscuro que no están precisamente en Slytherin. El decir que todos somos así es prejuicioso en sí mismo.</p><p>Harry asintió, inclinándose más hacia él. Draco suspiró, casi aliviado de que el chico no estuviese cerrándose. Él estaba hablando desde el conocimiento, habiendo vivido en Slytherin cuando la guerra recién alargaba los primeros fríos dedos, vio a muchos compañeros tratar de alejarse de la servidumbre obligatoria, vio a otros que hubiesen luchado abiertamente en contra del Señor Oscuro si hubiesen estado en otra posición. No todos ellos eran unos hijos de puta con creencias puristas.</p><p>—Si en algún momento te encuentras con alguien dispuesto a matarte te aseguro, Potter, que no vas a tener tiempo de comprobar de que casa fue, o de que colegio para el caso. —sonrió, dejándose caer en su cama, de costado, mirando al elegido—. Además, lo de la magia negra es discutible…</p><p>— ¿En qué sentido es discutible?</p><p>—No puedes conseguir una cura para una enfermedad que no estudiaste, ¿no es así? —el chico asintió, entendiendo hacia donde iría Draco ahora—. No sabríamos defendernos de todo lo que hay ahí afuera si no los estudiáramos primero… Pero si es cierto que la magia oscura es algo peligroso. Muy delicado. No es algo con lo que debas jugar, ni menospreciar.</p><p>San Potter asintió, cayendo de espaldas a la cama también. Ambos niños se quedaron en silencio después de eso, mirándose entre ellos, pensando en el siguiente paso a seguir.</p><p>Draco se arrastró un poco, metiéndose bajo las mantas, acurrucándose, listo para dormir cuando la voz rasposa del otro lo distrajo.</p><p>—Draco… —llamó, y el mencionado emitió un tarareo para demostrar que estaba prestándole atención—. Llámame Harry.</p><p>El rubio se quedó quieto, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la silueta oscura en la otra cama. Pasaron unos largos minutos de silencio antes de que Draco dejara salir un ruido entrecortado.</p><p>—Está bien. —Comentó, haciéndose bolita en su cama, casi escondiéndose entre las mantas—. Buenas noches, Harry.</p><p>Si recibió o no una contestación, no puede decirlo, puesto que sentía sus oídos tapados por la conmoción. Jamás en su vida creyó que esto pudiese sucederle, mucho menos por la forma en la que se llevaba con el elegido durante todo ese tiempo.</p><p>Quizás las cosas sí podrían mejorar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Primera semana de clases”</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Draco descubrió cuan horrible era ser el centro de atención para Harry. El niño parecía querer huir cada que más de dos personas lo miraban a la vez. El rubio, en un momento, ya cansado de casi corretear tras el elegido a cada diez minutos, decidió que era suficiente.</p><p>— ¿Se les perdió algo a ustedes?, ¿No tienen una vida la cual atender?, ¿Por eso meten sus narices donde nadie los llamó? —exclamó en medio del pasillo, de camino a Transformaciones. Algunos tuvieron la decencia de apartar la mirada, y otros se sonrojaron.</p><p>Harry le agradeció fervientemente, mirando sus manos mientras esperaban a la profesora. Draco le dio un leve apretón en el brazo, sonriéndole con los labios apretados para tranquilizarlo. Su grupo formó una especie de coraza desde ese día. Harry y Draco en el medio, con las chicas y chicos rodeándolos, evitando aún más las miradas indiscretas. E incluso los mayores amonestaban a todo aquel que pasara más de cinco segundos con los ojos pegados a Potter.</p><p>Más allá de la atención poco apreciada, fue una semana tranquila. Incluso, si el rubio no lo supiera mejor, diría que no pasaría nada raro nunca más. Pero, claramente, eso era una utopía.</p><p>La primera clase de pociones llegó más rápido que nunca, y Draco no sabía si emocionarse o no por su materia favorita. Tenía cierta curiosidad, por sobre todas las cosas, de ver cómo iba a comportarse su padrino ese día.</p><p>También quería empujar la cabeza de Harry contra la de Weasley, para que alineen sus neuronas y ya dejen de mirarse mal en cada pasillo en el que se encuentran. Draco no extrañaba, en lo absoluto, sus discusiones diarias y miradas mortales. Podría vivir sin ellas, pero prefería que él fuese el blanco de ambas a tener que aguantarlos dárselas entre ellos. Era fastidioso.</p><p>Draco se sentó con Blaise, y dejó a Theo el cuidar de Harry Potter. Casi sonrió con burla cuando el castaño accedió sin problemas. Quizás, con la paciencia de Theodore, el niño que vivió podría entender mejor la materia. Con suerte podría pasar con notas un poco más que aceptables.</p><p>La puerta se cerró con un chasquido, y la figura del profesor Snape se alzó por entre sus mesas. Miró a toda la clase con ojos intimidantes. Draco casi puso los ojos en blanco cuando se detuvo más de la cuenta en el lugar donde estaba sentado Harry.</p><p>—Están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia de hacer pociones. — comenzó, hablando casi en un susurro, pero los alumnos estaban tan callados que no se necesitaba mucho más que eso para escucharlo claramente. Definitivamente Snape no era alguien a quien desobedecer—. Aquí no habrá estúpidos movimientos de varita, y muchos de ustedes dudarán sobre la magia de esto. No espero que entiendan la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes. El delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.</p><p>Su capa ondeo cuando comenzó a moverse por entre las bancas, sus pasos no se oían, más parecía estar deslizándose cual serpiente. Para el horror de la parte granate, claramente. Los herederos de Salazar estaban calmados, mirando hacia el frente, con sus pergaminos acomodados y plumas al alcance.</p><p>Pansy rodó los ojos y codeo suavemente a Draco. El rubio miro hacia lo que causaba la diversión de su amiga, y vio a Granger al borde de la silla, con ojos grandes y brillantes, como si tomara las palabras como un desafío. Parecía lista para levantar la mano.</p><p>— ¡Weasley! —llamó el profesor, haciendo que el mencionado se sobresaltase. —Asumo que abriste alguno de los libros que pedí antes de presentarte en mi clase… así que, dime, ¿Qué se obtiene al añadir polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?</p><p>La clase esperó en silencio, mientras el pelirrojo trataba de no temblar ante la atención total de esos fríos ojos negros. Draco quisiera poder sentir pena por él.</p><p>—No lo sé, señor.</p><p>Las serpientes arquearon sus cejas, pero Draco estaba mirando fijamente a su pergamino. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver la mano temblorosa de Granger, ansiosa por responder ella.</p><p>—Intentémoslo de nuevo, señor Weasley. —pidió, burlonamente. Draco creía que podía oler el miedo del pelirrojo. — ¿Dónde encontraría un bezoar?</p><p>—No-no lo sé, señor.</p><p>Draco comenzó a escribir a ese punto, ganándose una mirada de Blaise. Luego de Pansy, pero Draco no las devolvió, sino que se concentró más en su escritura.</p><p>—Al parecer esperé demasiado de usted. —comentó el profesor, en tono mordaz. — ¿De qué sirve ser hijo de magos si no conoce ni lo más común del mundo en el que vive? Una última oportunidad, señor Weasley. Dígame la diferencia entre acónito y luparia.</p><p>A este punto, Draco, podía vislumbrar el cuerpo de Granger parado casi frente al profesor Snape, y se sintió incómodo. Eso no haría que el profesor le tomara atención, en lo absoluto.</p><p>—No lo sé. —escuchó la voz temblorosa, y Draco quiso auto meterse en un pozo. La primera vez ¿Cómo disfrutó de esto?, Es jodidamente incómodo, para todos—. Pero Hermione parece tener las respuestas, ¿podría preguntarle a ella…?</p><p>El rubio casi gimió por la idiotez, sintió un golpecito en su hombro y volteo a ver a Harry, quien lucía confundido. Hizo una seña con la mano hacia la escena de los Gryffindors, y luego arrugó la cara. El azabache sonrió con diversión, y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. Su incomodidad se disipó un poco.</p><p>Snape se volteo hacia la niña y casi le gruñó al hablar—Siéntese, señorita Granger.</p><p>Snape se volteo precipitadamente y sus ojos brillaron en Draco, que seguía parcialmente volteado. Lo señaló y el rubio se levantó inmediatamente, manteniendo sus ojos en el entrecejo de su profesor.</p><p>—Lo escuchamos, señor Malfoy.</p><p>—La mezcla del polvo de raíces de asfódelo y el ajenjo producen una poción para dormir muy poderosa, conocida como el “filtro de muertos en vida”. —Snape asintió, agitando la mano, para que prosiguiera—. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra, sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos conocidos. Y el acónito y la luparia son la misma planta.</p><p>La imagen del profesor era de pura indiferencia, pero el rubio vio el brillo orgulloso titilar en sus ojos. Se sentó, apresurándose a terminar de escribir aquello, en tanto su profesor se dirigía nuevamente al frente de la clase.</p><p>—Diez puntos para Slytherin por sus respuestas correctas. —anunció, moviendo su varita en el aire para borrar lo que allí estaba—. Espero que hayan escrito las respuestas del señor Malfoy. Ah, y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por el desacato del señor Weasley. Lo espero la semana que viene en mi oficina ni bien termine de cumplir con sus horarios.</p><p>Sin esperar más, el profesor comenzó a anotar en el pizarrón una receta para curar furúnculos, y les indicó la página a la que debían ir. Draco comenzó a anotar todo casi sin mirar al pizarrón, ya sabiéndose estas cosas de memoria.</p><p>Notó la mirada del hombre, pero no dio ni un solo indicio de ello, siguiendo con lo suyo, incluso llegando a buscar los ingredientes para comenzar, mientras Blaise aún estaba copiando ociosamente todo.</p><p>La clase en sí no fue la gran cosa, no para Draco, que hacia todo en automático, inclusive evitando que Harry estropeara la poción, y que Theo muriera de estrés. Lo más relevante fue la explosión en el caldero de Longbottom, pero el rubio apenas y parpadeo ante eso. Sabiendo un poco más sobre el torpe niño… hasta él se sentía un poco mal de reírse, por lo que permaneció estoico.</p><p>Harry era el otro que ni siquiera estaba haciendo una mueca de diversión.</p><p>La clase acabo rápidamente luego de eso, y Draco salió con sus amigos, sin prestarle mucha atención a nada realmente. Harry estaba en silencio, a su lado. Se miraron unos segundos, pero rápidamente se perdió el contacto cuando alguien empujó al rubio al pasar.</p><p>— ¡Oye, mira por dónde vas! —Exclamó Pansy—. Ah, claro, un <em>Weasley </em>tenía que ser.</p><p>El rubio suspiró, negándose a ser parte de aquello. Suficiente ya tenía por un día de Weasley.</p><p>Comenzó a alejarse, para sorpresa de todos, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada al pelirrojo. Crabbe y Goyle se apresuraron a ir tras él, acostumbrados a seguirlo. Los demás se quedaron un poco más atrás, pero terminaron por reunirse en el comedor. El gran grupo de Slytherin se juntó en la punta de la mesa que estaba más cerca de la entrada, aun murmurando sobre lo grosero que se comportaba Weasley.</p><p>Harry le dio un golpecito de hombros y Draco volteó a verlo arqueando sus cejas. Tenía las mejillas algo rellenas por la comida, y el pelinegro arrugó la nariz divertido.</p><p>— ¿No dirás nada sobre lo que pasó?</p><p>Draco lo pensó, mirando hacia la mesa de los leones.</p><p>—Creo que es algo estúpido. Él estaba enojado con el profesor, pero como no puede desquitarse con él, viene a lo más cercano… no es sorprendente. Me da igual, la verdad. —se encogió de hombros (era extraño hasta para él lo que estaba diciendo. Draco del pasado-presente debía ser más irritante pero simplemente no encontraba en él las ganas de enojarse por algo tan infantil) —. Soy un Heir, debo comportarme como tal… pelearme con un <em>honorable </em>de la familia Weasley no sería decoroso.</p><p>Todos los que entendieron se estremecieron. Si bien tanto Blaise como Theo eran herederos como él, ninguna de sus familias tenía tanto poder como la familia de Malfoy. Todas las chicas asintieron, entendiendo a donde quería llegar, aunque ninguna de ellas tenía el peso de un título en sus hombros, no aun al menos. Crabbe y Goyle solo siguieron comiendo, acostumbrados a que Draco les diera conferencias sobre la decencia de un heredero.</p><p>Harry era, por lejos, el más confundido.</p><p>Draco, que ya había asumido que su amigo no era consiente de muchas cosas sobre el mundo mágico, se dirigió hacia él. Harry se enderezó, casi familiarizado con la mirada del rubio, esa que le decía que explicaría algo de suma importancia.</p><p>—La sociedad mágica está dividida por títulos y cargos, Potter. La gran mayoría son duques o marqueses, pero hay rangos más altos. Blaise, Theo y yo somos herederos, en un futuro tomaremos el lugar de nuestros padres en el Wizengamont, portaremos el título que nos corresponde. Seremos los lores. —Hizo una floritura, mientras que Theo y Blaise se inclinaban parcialmente. —Las chicas aquí, exceptuando a Daphne, poseen el título de lady. Mientras que la señorita Greengrass es una futura condesa.</p><p>La rubia se inclinó un poco más que los muchachos, y las otras más aún. En el rango que les permitía la mesa, claro está.</p><p>—Tu, por otro lado —el azabache se volvió hacia Draco, sorprendido—, eres un lord, según lo que tengo entendido. Tu padre era la cabeza de la familia Potter, pero al estar… fallecido. —Draco tuvo dificultades al hablar de esta clase de cosas, Harry se sentía parcialmente comprendido al ver lo difícil que la pasaba el chico cuando hablaba de muertes. Se preguntaba si había sufrido una pérdida profunda antes—. Tú pasas a ser el indiscutido lord. Aunque solo podrás tener tu puesto en el Wizengamont cuando tengas dieciséis años.</p><p>Todos asintieron, dándole la razón a Draco, mientras que Harry tardó un poquitito más, asimilándolo todo. En tanto, los demás se pusieron a comer, tratando de dejar el tema caer sobre Harry.</p><p>Si luego tenía dudas, no había nada que ellos no pudieran manejar.</p><p>Cuando estaban por abandonar el comedor un búho marrón pardo llegó a posarse en el hombro de Draco. El rubio reconoció inmediatamente el sello en la carta, por lo que se apresuró a quitársela al pájaro, y darle algo de comer.</p><p>
  <em>Querido Heir Malfoy, me comunico con usted debido a una serie de nuevos acontecimientos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como le he estado comentando en cartas anteriores, investigué sobre el caso  de Sirius Black durante un largo tiempo, y esta carta es para actualizarle sobre la situación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En hora buena, Heir, usted en definitiva tuvo razón ante sus sospechas del caso. Ayer mismo se dio lugar al juicio de su tío, y luego de un extenuante interrogatorio, veritaserum y la exigencia del ministro de utilizar el uocen palmis para llamar a los señores Potter como sus últimas memorias, se dictó un veredicto. Así que dentro de unos días le llegará la carta de un medimago y un psicomago, contándole más a fondo sobre la salud mental de su tío, y también deberá de decidir quién lo cuidará de ahora en más, porque necesita una escolta permanente en tanto esto se asienta en la sociedad mágica.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le sugiero ir planeando lo que hará cuando el diario “El Profeta”, y todos los demás, saquen la historia a la luz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sinceramente, Susan Bones.</em>
</p><p>Draco releyó la carta una vez más antes de darse cuenta de que acababa de sacar a un prisionero de Azkaban por medios legales, sin que sus padres siquiera lo sospecharan.</p><p>Miró a sus amigos, que lo veían con diferentes niveles de interés, mientras que el resto lo ignoraba completa o parcialmente. Agradecía ser uno de los pocos que reconocería el sello característico, puesto que eso era algo que <em>comúnmente </em>solo se utilizaba entre amigos cercanos o familiares.</p><p>—Luego.</p><p>Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de guardar la carta entre las páginas de un diario que solo se abriría ante su firma mágica. Nadie insistió, aunque todos sestaban curiosos sobre la misteriosa carta, más aun después de ver la sorpresa en los normalmente neutros ojos plateados.</p><p>Tenían el resto de la tarde libre, pero ya tenían tarea de pociones, por lo que todos fueron a la sala común, en un acuerdo tácito de eliminarlo lo antes posible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No pensé que esto iba a tener apoyo a-</p><p>Anygays, me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“A media noche”</em>
</p><p>La primera clase de vuelo era la más esperada por todo primer año, para algunos porque querían aprender, otros porque ya sabían y querían volver a volar. Harry estaba en el primer grupo, nervioso hasta la médula, pero emocionado hasta más allá del cosmos.</p><p>Draco había arrullado cuando el azabache le comentó esto, molestándolo durante todo el día con una voz de bebé, que hacía que las mejillas del chico se sonrojaran cada vez más.</p><p>Tenían clase compartida con Gryffindor, para variar al parecer. Y mientras que ellos llegaron más que puntuales, los leones llegaron junto a la misma profesora. Si Draco quisiera lucir impresionado no lo lograría.</p><p> El rubio aún se sorprendía buscando al trio dorado de vez en cuando, cuando la parte fundamental de ellos estaba a su lado, habitualmente.</p><p>Madame Hooch entro al campo, sus ojos ambarinos mirándolos a todos como águila. Parecía bastante seria, aunque nunca se sabía con sus profesores.</p><p>— ¿Qué están esperando? —ladró—. Cada uno párese junto a una escoba. Rápido.</p><p>Draco dirigió su mirada a su escoba, haciendo una mueca al ver lo destartalada que estaba la barredora. A día de hoy no entendía porque no hacían un mantenimiento de ellas, eran sumamente peligrosas en ese estado.</p><p>—Extiendan su mano derecha sobre la escoba. —Ordenó, comenzando a movilizarse por el pasillo que quedaba entre ambas casas—. Y griten “arriba”.</p><p>Hubo un grito grupal y el rubio vio como la escoba de Harry, la propia, de Finnigan y otros pares, se elevaban de buena gana. El elegido le dirigió una sonrisa emocionada, Draco asintió su cabeza hacia él con aprobación.</p><p>Otros, en cambio, no tuvieron tanta suerte.</p><p>Fue cuestión de algunos intentos más hasta que todos tenían las escobas en sus manos. La profesora volvió a caminar de punta a punta la fila, corrigiendo la postura o la forma de sostener la escoba. Esta vez la profesora no tuvo nada que corregirle.</p><p>—Muy bien, ahora darán una patada fuerte. —Instruyó madame Hooch—. Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense unos pocos pies y luego inclínense suavemente para bajar. A la cuenta de tres… dos…</p><p>Draco se estremeció cuando escuchó a Longbottom despegar antes de tiempo.</p><p>La profesora y todos los demás gritaron, pero Draco no podía apartar la mirada de la cara asustada del chico, e inevitablemente recordó a su tía Bellatrix, burlándose de lo que les había hecho a sus padres.</p><p>— ¡Profesora, haga algo!</p><p> El rubio casi temblaba a este punto, en su cabeza reproduciéndose una y otra vez la imagen de su tía torturando a una pareja, con un bebé pequeño cerca. Draco jadeo, sin saber muy bien porque, un ahogado “Harry”, como si el pelinegro pudiera hacer algo.</p><p>Cosa que, al parecer, si era posible. Harry, viendo el estado nervioso de su amigo, supo que debía moverse y hacer algo puesto que Draco parecía estar al borde del colapso. Y cuando escuchó lo que pareció ser una súplica, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.</p><p>Se montó a la escoba y voló rápidamente hacia Longbottom, zambulléndose tras el cuándo el niño cayó. Lo atrapó limpiamente, antes de bajar al suelo, en un aterrizaje limpio.</p><p>— ¡HARRY POTTER!</p><p>Miró hacia donde venía la voz, y vio a la profesora McGonagall y a Madame Hooch correr hacia donde habían aterrizado. Más atrás estaban todos los chicos, mirándolo con diferentes niveles de asombro, pero la mirada que más le quedó marcada fue la de alivio de Draco.</p><p>Bueno, había valido la pena, aun si terminaban expulsándolo por esto.</p><p>—<em>Nunca</em>… en todo mi tiempo en Hogwarts…</p><p>La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, incluso sus anteojos parecían estar centelleando por furia.</p><p>— ¿Cómo se atreve?... pudo haberse roto el cuello…</p><p>La profesora parecía que seguiría despotricando, pero la profesora Hooch dio un paso al frente, posando su mano sobre el hombro del chico.</p><p>—En todos mis años enseñando, nunca, jamás en mi vida, había presenciado tal naturalidad al volar. ¿Lo habías hecho antes, chico?</p><p>Harry negó, fervientemente. Esperaba que ella pudiese zafarlo de ese lío.</p><p>La mujer sonrió, empujando un poco su hombro hacia el frente, comenzando a guiarlo por los pasillos. La profesora McGonagall los seguía, aun murmurando sobre irresponsabilidad, pero Madame Hooch ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Llegaron al aula de DCAO.</p><p> </p><p>Para cuando Harry volvió a la sala común de Slytherin, casi todo primer año estaba preocupado, con Pansy caminando de un lado al otro por la zona de los sillones, Theodore jugando con su libro en vez de leerlo, Millicent y Daphne jugaban con el pelo de Tracey, quien estaba al borde de morder sus uñas. Crabbe y Goyle miraban sus dulces sin atreverse a tocarlos, sus estómagos retorciéndose.</p><p>Blaise tenía una mano en el cuello de Draco, masajeándolo, y el rubio no había despegado sus ojos de la puerta. Si bien creía saber que sucedía, no estaba por encima de la preocupación. Las dos personas faltantes habían sido llamadas por Edrick.</p><p>En el momento en el que el elegido puso un pie en la sala, ya estaba siendo arrastrado por una muy alterada Pansy Parkinson. Harry estaba retorciendo sus dedos, no sabiendo muy bien qué le esperaba. Pero si pudiese esperarse algo, no sería un apretujado abrazo grupal. Draco solo le palmeó la cabeza, sin moverse del sillón. Nadie dijo nada, porque todos sabían que el rubio no era demasiado afín con el cariño físico.</p><p>—Bueno, ¡Habla! ¿Te expulsaron? ¿Te irás? —chilló Pansy, una vez todos se sentaron en ronda. Harry seguía sentado en el suelo, junto a las piernas del rubio—. Hablaré con mi padre, veré si puede hacer algo para que no lo hagan-</p><p>— ¡Eso! Podríamos mover nuestros contactos, Harry. —Se introdujo a la conversación Blaise, quien seguía acariciando el cuello de Draco—. No dejaremos que te vayas.</p><p>El moreno se derritió un poco, cariño puro flotando de sus poros por sus amigos. Draco puso una mano en su cabello, acariciándolo lentamente. Harry se acurrucó en su pierna, disfrutando del extraño momento de mimos.</p><p>—No me expulsaron, chicos… Pero les agradezco su preocupación. Realmente lo hago. —Abrió los ojos para verlos cuando les diera la noticia—. Madame Hooch me llevó con Flint… —una sonrisa parecida al gato de Cheshire comenzó a formarse en sus labios, mientras sus compañeros jadeaban, entendiendo lo que estaba por decir el niño—. Empiezo a entrenar como buscador la semana que viene…</p><p>—Estás bromeando. —afirmó Theo, enderezándose por completo en su sillón. Blaise le dio la razón, aun con la boca abierta casi cómicamente. Harry negó.</p><p>—No, no lo hago. Flint dijo que si Madame Hooch me tenía tanta fe, entonces debían probarme. Estuve enfrentándome a Terence Higgs hace un rato, me gané el puesto… de alguna forma.</p><p>— ¡Eso es increíble, Harry! —Exclamó Daphne, aplaudiendo. Una mirada impresionada de Millicent dejó ver cuán de acuerdo estaba.</p><p>—El jugador más joven en un siglo…—Draco habló, en tono neutro. Los demás lo miraron, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría ante aquello, teniendo en cuenta cuanto amaba el Quidditch el rubio. Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios—. Eso es lo más genial que he escuchado hoy… Pero ¿cómo no sería así?, llevas el Quidditch en la sangre.</p><p>Los demás fruncieron el ceño, no entendiendo, mitras que Harry se arrastró para mirar a Draco mucho mejor, sin recibir un dolor en el cuello.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—Tu padre era un gran cazador.</p><p>Hubo un jadeo grupal, y Harry sintió sus ojos escocer. Esa era la primera información real y personal de sus padres, puesto que más allá de los balbuceos de Hagrid y algún comentario sobre sus ojos, no tenía nada. El rubio entendió inmediatamente, levantándose.</p><p>—Ven, te mostraré de lo que hablo.</p><p>Los guio a todos a una sala de vitrinas, donde había varias placas, fotografías, medallas y otros tantos premios. Draco señaló una en particular, donde citaba el nombre del padre de Harry. El moreno la vio, con ojos llorosos, mientras Draco frotaba su espalda, y los demás se mantenían en silencio, a su alrededor, respetando el momento.</p><p>—Él hubiese estado muy orgulloso de ti, Harry. —el moreno se giró, y abrazó a Draco, quien lo envolvió suavemente con sus brazos, aun mirando las placas. Él esperaba, desde el fondo de su corazón, que lo que estaba diciendo fuese real.</p><p>Cuando el momento se disipó un poco de sentimentalismo, y todos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia la sala común, uno de los prefectos llegó en busca de las chicas. Y mientras ellas se iban, Draco pensó que se estaba olvidando de algo sumamente importante, algo que se supone debía pasar.</p><p>No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque a mitad del pasillo, encontró su respuesta. Harry y Weasley chocaron accidentalmente, y el rubio entendió lo que faltaba.</p><p>—Fíjate por donde vas. —gruñó el pelirrojo, Draco rodó los ojos, y ese detalle pareció no pasar desapercibido por el chico, que dio dos zancadas para pararse frente a frente. Draco arqueó ambas cejas ante el arrebato—. ¿Algo que agregar, Malfoy?</p><p>Weasley fue apartado por un empujón de Goyle, y tenía a Crabbe de frente ahora. Draco dio un paso atrás, donde lo esperaban un divertido Blaise y un confundido Theo. Harry seguía mirando hacia el pelirrojo.</p><p>— ¡Muy valiente escondiéndote detrás de dos elefantes!</p><p>—Podría encontrarte donde quieras, Weasley. —gruñó, sin pensarlo mucho.</p><p>—Nos veremos esta noche entonces, en un duelo mágico… ¿O eres un cobarde que se esconde tras excusas baratas, como tu padre?</p><p>Draco vio como Vincent comenzaba a apretar los puños, listo para solucionar el problema. El rubio estiró una de sus manos, para detenerlo, y se enfrentó a Weasley.</p><p>—Hoy, a medianoche, en el salón de los trofeos. Trae a alguien a quien le importe salvarte, <em>weasel.</em></p><p>Antes de que el pelirrojo dijera algo, Draco siguió su camino. Escuchando varios pasos tras él.</p><p>Harry fue el primero en alcanzarlo.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasó con lo de la compostura?</p><p>El rubio dejó salir una risita, divertido por la perspicaz pregunta.</p><p>—Nada, Potty. No pienso ir, era solo para que nos dejara en paz.</p><p>El azabache abrió la boca, incrédulo.</p><p>— ¡No puede hacer eso, Heir Malfoy! —chilló Theodore, burlón. Blaise le secundó, divertidísimo—. Los duelos mágicos son como un pacto, <em>tienes </em>que ir. Además, no quiero escuchar a Weasley chillar sobre la cobardía, realmente no en esta vida.</p><p>El rubio entrecerró los ojos, pero acabó rindiéndose ante las miradas tercas de los tres. Crabbe y Goyle estaban siguiéndolos en silencio.</p><p>—Bien. Potter, serás mi segundo… y si, te voy a explicar que es un duelo mágico y cuál es tu función, pero ahora quiero llegar a la sala de Slytherin, muchas gracias.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Faltaba media hora para que diera la medianoche, por lo que, tanto él como Harry, se escabulleron fuera de la sala común, encaminándose ya al duelo. Estaban tratando de ser lo más silenciosos posible, teniendo en cuenta que si eran atrapados escabulléndose, no solo sería una bajada de puntos lo que obtendrían.</p><p>Estaban a medio camino, cuando escucharon una respiración poco sutil, y luego la voz de Filch. Ambos niños se miraron antes de correr lejos, entre los cambios de pasillos se chocaron abruptamente contra un pelirrojo, una castaña y un asustado niño. Se miraron a los ojos un segundo antes de que las serpientes recordaran porque estaban corriendo en primer lugar, llevándose a rastras a los leones, subiendo escaleras y doblando entre pasillos intrincados. Draco no necesito mucho para saber a dónde estaban corriendo: el tercer piso.</p><p>Se cruzaron con Peeves, pero corrieron lejos también. Llegaron a una puerta cerrada, la cual fue abierta rápidamente por un rápido <em>alohomora</em> por parte del rubio. Se apresuraron a meterse, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente y apoyándose en la misma. Se mantuvieron con la respiración atrapada en sus gargantas, hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no había ruido cercano. De alguna forma perdieron al celador.</p><p>Draco sintió que le jalaban la túnica, por lo que se volteo parcialmente hacia esa dirección, el rostro pálido de Neville Longbottom lo hizo preocuparse, mirando hacia donde él tenía clavados los ojos: un perro enorme, con tres grandes cabezas, enojadas miradas trillizas. La saliva chorreaba de sus hocicos, y había un gruñido constante. El rubio estaba impresionado, pero no asustado, no como para no ver la trampilla bajo una de las grandes patas del cerbero.</p><p>Les tomó dos segundos a los demás para voltear y ver al perro también. Draco sacó su varita y abrió la puerta con una floritura, los niños salieron corriendo, mientras el rubio lanzaba hechizos de silencio a sus pies, maldiciendo en voz baja por el descuido de los niños. Llegaron al final de las escaleras, metiéndose inmediatamente a una de las aulas vacías.</p><p>— ¡Qué fue eso! —chilló el pelirrojo, agarrando su cabello, su voz temblorosa por el miedo.</p><p>Granger estaba caminando de un lugar al otro, mientras Longbottom no paraba de balancearse nervioso en una esquina. Harry miraba sus pies, ojos desorbitados, luciendo tan perturbado que Draco sintió náuseas. Le tomó la mano, dando un apretón suave en ella.</p><p>Harry lo miró, acercándose un poco más, la máscara de indiferencia que había estado creando esos días, envolviendo a sus facciones. El rubio había notado, días antes, que Harry funcionaba mejor cuando estaba en contacto físico.</p><p>— ¿Por qué tendrían eso en el colegio? —chilló, nuevamente la voz del pelirrojo.</p><p>La castaña se detuvo de repente, mirándolos a todos con ojos salvajes.</p><p>— ¿Ustedes no usan los ojos o qué? —ladró, enojada.</p><p>El rubio ladeo la cabeza, Weasley contestó algo, pero él no le tomó atención. Longbottom se acercó más al grupo.</p><p>— ¿No vieron donde estaba parado?</p><p>Draco sonrió de lado, dando un paso más cerca, para ver mejor a todos.</p><p>— ¿El piso? —murmuró Neville.</p><p>—No miraba sus patas, ¡Habían tres cabezas rabiosas ahí! —siguió Weasley.</p><p>—No. —Habló Draco, haciendo contacto visual con Granger—. No el piso. Había una trampilla, el cerbero está haciendo lo mismo que en la mitología: vigila algo.</p><p>La chica asintió, menos enojada al ver que alguien prestaba atención al entorno y no solo al peligro inminente. Unos minutos más tarde, Draco se estaba despidiendo cortésmente, sugiriéndoles llegar a su sala común lo más pronto posible.</p><p>El grupo se separó, las dos serpientes caminando silenciosamente hasta llegar a su habitación. Ambos se arreglaron para dormir, aun sin decir palabra. Draco se preocupó un poco, pero lo dejó ser. Todos teníamos cosas que guardar para nosotros mismos.</p><p>Pero fue a la mañana siguiente cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter parecía no querer tener secretos, no entre ellos dos al menos. Ya se habían arreglado para subir al comedor, pero Harry quería hablar a solas con él.</p><p>—Cuando fui a Gringotts la primera vez… Hagrid se llevó algo de una bóveda, diciendo que estaría mucho más seguro en Hogwarts. Y creo que sé dónde está.</p><p>Draco frunció el ceño, pensando profundamente. Normalmente él no se involucraría, pero algo le decía que esto era importante.</p><p>—Bien, investigaremos un poco sobre esto.</p><p>El azabache asintió, sonriéndole a Draco con entusiasmo.</p><p>—Ese algo debe ser valioso, ¿verdad?</p><p>El rubio arqueó sus cejas, sonriendo. —Valioso y peligroso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Halloween”</em>
</p><p>Era la mañana de Halloween cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado dos largos meses en Hogwarts. Luego de aquella escapada no ocurrieron muchas más, trataron de apegarse lo más posible a las reglas mientras pasaban los días entre clases, tareas y ver a Harry entrenar para Quidditch.</p><p>De vez en cuando se cruzaban con Granger, Weasley o Longbottom, pero no es que hablaran mucho. La tensión entre el pelirrojo y Harry era cada vez más molesta para Draco. Aunque tampoco sabía muy bien que debía hacer en esos casos, el rubio no era alguien que se metiera en disputas entre amigos, normalmente dejaba que se solucionara entre los mismos.</p><p>Aunque debía de recordar que ni Harry ni Weasley eran realmente amigos. No aquí, por lo menos.</p><p>Mientras, Longbottom parecía cada vez más cómodo con ellos, cosa que Draco no sabía realmente como tomar. Ellos se habían encontrado en múltiples ocasiones debido a que ambos eran sangrepuras y sus familias se cruzaban mucho. Sin embargo, por el momento, el rubio decidió dar pequeños empujones discretos al chico. Él y Harry se juntaban una vez a la semana con él a hacer los deberes, y Draco trataba de explicarles a ambos lo que sea que no entendieran. A medida que pasaban las semanas Hermione se acercaba un poco más a los tres, aunque aún lucía molesta por la escapada que se dieron.</p><p>Draco no entendía porque se había metido en ello, obviamente era más difícil agarrar a uno que a tres, pero allá ella.</p><p>La clase de encantamientos fue bastante simple para él… como todas las demás. Es más, Draco estaba ganando puntos a diestra y siniestra, realizando todos los hechizos pedidos con una facilidad impresionante para sus profesores. El rubio simplemente se encogía de hombros ante sus amigos cuando estos expresaban su envidia por tales habilidades.</p><p>No es como si pudiese explicar que ya se sabía todo el material que verían por los siguientes seis años.</p><p>Hermione Granger podría odiarlo un poco más en esta vida por hacer todo eso. Los profesores comenzaron a no cederle la palabra a la chica, preguntando a otros alumnos para que hubiese más participación y todos estudiaran realmente para sus clases y no solo le cedieran todo a ella.</p><p>Al tener a otro alumno interesado, los profesores trataron de integrar a más y más que no podían contestar. La niña solo podía responder cuando realmente nadie sabía de lo que se hablaba.</p><p>Ese día era una fecha muy importante para Harry, puesto que era el aniversario del fallecimiento de sus padres. El rubio había hablado con su tío días antes, logrando conseguir un cuadro de Lily y James Potter, cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts. Ultimo año, quizás.</p><p>Pero entre las clases no podía encontrar un hueco para dárselo, además de que quería algo de privacidad para hacerlo. En medio del almuerzo recibió una carta de un ave muy particular. El rubio sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.</p><p>Sus amigos seguían viendo con recelo al chico cada vez que aquello pasaba, pues Draco no había explicado demasiado sobre el emisor de cada carta. Harry siempre se volvía un poco incómodo y distante cuando todos discutían de eso a las espaldas del rubio.</p><p>Todos teníamos secretos. Él mismo tenía uno muy personal. Si Draco no quería hablar del tema aun, ¿Por qué obligarlo?</p><p>
  <em>Querido Draco, ¿Cómo están yendo las cosas?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te escribo porque hoy no es un buen día para mí… pero supongo que ya lo sabes. Esta es casi una carta de desahogo, y debido a que tú y Remus son los únicos con los que se me permite hablar por ahora, y sé que él ya está lo suficientemente mal, vengo a hablar de ellos contigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los extraño todos los días, cada vez es incluso peor. El saber que pude haberlo evitado, que si hubiese sido yo el cuidador, ellos estarían vivos. Todavía estarían aquí para mí, para darme sermones cuando hago estupideces o reírse conmigo de las cosas más idiotas. Para apoyarme cuando siento que el mundo se me viene encima… para decirme lo idiota que soy por no avanzar con Remus (aunque eso lo haces muy bien, Draco, no te lo voy a negar).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me siento culpable por no haberlos cuidado. Por no estar allí. Siento que es por mi culpa que Harry no conoce a sus padres, que si yo hubiese sido el guardián, él no tendría que haber vivido con esos horribles muggles […]</em>
</p><p>Draco, quien estaba comenzando a sentir un nudo en su garganta, frunció el ceño. ¿Horribles muggles?</p><p>Alzó la mirada, enfocándose en el pelinegro frente a él, que hablaba con Crabbe sobre sabrá dios que. Pansy lo codeó, tratando de ver la carta. El rubio pegó el trozo de papel a su pecho.</p><p>— ¿Sabes lo que es la privacidad, Parkinson? —siseo, entre dientes, su rostro en blanco. Ella se encogió en su lugar. —Mantente lejos de mis cosas para la próxima.</p><p>Harry le envió una mirada curiosa, y Draco negó con la cabeza. Daphne empujó levemente a la pelinegra, regañándola en silencio por su atrevimiento.</p><p>
  <em>Me gustaría poder verlo, poder hablarle… Saber cómo se ve. ¿Es parecido a Lily, o a James?, ¿Le gusta más el chocolate o la vainilla?, ¿Cómo le va en el colegio, es bueno?, ¿y qué tal el Quidditch? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sé que son preguntas estúpidas, y que tú me podrías responder sin dudar, pero es… Sería diferente hablar con él, ¿Sabes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Igualmente, si me pudieras decir tú esas cosas, sería él más feliz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con respecto a las otras cosas que me preguntaste, Remus está en ello. Hay cosas legales que debemos terminar de mover, pero para inicios del año que viene tendría que tener todo listo. También fuimos a Gringotts, y como ya habíamos deducido, Harry es el lord de los Potter por derecho, pero tiene unos cuantos títulos más. E incluso herencias de otras familias que no tenían a quienes dárselos y terminaron siendo dadas por los mismos al “benévolo héroe”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estamos verificando sus cuentas, sus propiedades y todo lo que se hizo en su nombre mientras él no estaba presente o en facultades para autorizar, inclusive los libros de historia que ustedes mismos estudian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una última cosa, antes de que corras a responderme como tiendes a hacer, el ministerio mandó una carta ayer, avisándonos de que se hará pública mi liberación mañana en El Profeta. No se mencionará nada de ti, como pediste, pero te recomendaría estar listo igualmente, quizás escuches cosas que no te gustarán y no quiero que te sientas mal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te ama, tu fabuloso tío, Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pd: Remus te manda saludos, dice que te quiere conocer y agradecerte personalmente (mándale una carta, por favor).</em>
</p><p>Arrugó la nariz con cariño, guardando la carga en su diario. Miró a Harry, levantándose rápidamente, el azabache lo siguió por inercia al verlo. Ambos salieron rápidamente, Crabbe y Goyle sabían leer entre líneas, por lo que bastó una sola mirada de Draco para que no se movieran de donde estaban.</p><p>Corretearon hasta llegar a un salón vacío. Draco seguía sin saber porque había tantos salones sin usar.</p><p>— ¿Qué sucedió, Draco? ¿Está todo bien?</p><p>El rubio saco un paquete de su bolso, era del tamaño de un libro, por lo que no fue un problema. El chico frunció el ceño, abriéndolo con cuidado. Aunque su calma se cayó cuando vio una parte de la imagen.</p><p>Arrancó lejos el papel, mirando la imagen en movimiento. Sus padres sonriendo a cámara, lucían tan jóvenes y felices. James tenía una mano pasando por la cintura de Lily, mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro.</p><p>Las primeras lágrimas salieron de forma espontánea, y el rubio estaba rápidamente ahí, abrazándolo por el costado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Lo dejó llorar, aferrado al cuadro con manos temblorosas. Él sabía que esto era algo importante, algo que debía pasar</p><p>—Quería decirte que hay… un ritual para Halloween, que quizás te interesaría. —El niño de ojos verdes lo miró, con curiosidad—. Es para “comunicarnos” con los que perdimos, es una forma de tenerlos cerca en fechas tan importantes, un vínculo familiar irrompible en la comunidad mágica… Bueno, en la parte que esa interesada en conservar la sociedad mágica antigua y no solo rearmarla para los que son hijos de muggles.</p><p>El azabache le sonrió.</p><p>—Ah, y una cosa más. —Draco esta vez sí se sentía un poco nervioso. Con un movimiento de varita, y un murmullo, colocó un hechizo de privacidad, para que ningún incauto que quisiera escuchar pueda hacerlo—. Esto es más complicado, y no quiero que… uh, que te enojes conmigo. Durante el mes antes del inicio de clases estuve investigando un poco mi árbol genealógico, y encontré a varios… nombres polémicos. Uno en particular llamó mi atención porque estaba tachado, fue repudiado y considerado como un traidor. Sirius Orion Black, traicionó a su familia por sus amigos, y se mudó a los dieciséis años a la casa de los Potter. —Harry se enderezó ante esto, Draco lo hizo sentarse, mientras él caminaba y explicaba todo—. En el estallido de la segunda guerra mágica fue muy claro cuan en contra estaba este de los mortífagos y no era alguien que apoyara la magia negra… Él, junto a tu padre, y otros más, fueron abiertamente en contra del Lord Oscuro, enfrentándose a él en tres ocasiones diferentes, saliendo vivos de las tres.</p><p>Harry estaba al borde de su asiento, un calorcito abrazador recorriendo su cuerpo, estaba nervioso pero a la vez emocionado por saber más de su padre, aunque no conectaba los puntos aun para saber por qué Black era importante.</p><p>—Sirius Black fue el mejor amigo de tu padre, junto a Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, y cuando se habló de que <em>el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado</em> estaba en busca de el niño que había nacido a finales de julio… tus padres y tú se tenían que esconder, por lo que se usó el encantamiento Fidelio, que ocultaría el lugar en donde estarían, y tendrían un guardián, quien era el único que podía dar la ubicación exacta… —El rubio tomó aire, frotando sus manos en sus pantalones, tratando de eliminar tensión—. Por años se creyó que Black era el guardián, y que el traicionó a tus padres, sin embargo, cuando estaba investigando —Draco se detuvo frente a Harry, cuando este se levantó con una expresión de ira. El rubio negó con la cabeza y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo. —, descubrí lagunas en todos lados, y me contacté con Susan Bones para saber qué había pasado. Porque no había tenido un juicio hecho y derecho, entonces… Pasó, hace alrededor de dos meses se lo declaró inocente, luego de suministrarle veritaserum e invocar las almas de tus padres momentáneamente para saber la verdad. Sirius no era el guardián, él no había aceptado aquello porque era muy obvio, necesitaban a alguien más, alguien en quien nadie pensaría…</p><p>Harry estaba llorando de nuevo, y el rubio hizo tripas el corazón para seguir.</p><p>—Peter Pettigrew era el guardián, Harry. Él traicionó a tus padres, e inculpó a Sirius sobre ello, por su culpa Sirius Black vivió en Azkaban durante diez años… Sirius Black, quien es tu padrino, por lo tanto tu tutor legítimo.</p><p>El elegido se levantó, comenzando a caminar él esta vez. Draco podía ver algo oscuro naciendo en esos preciosos y usualmente despejados ojos verdes. Esperó en silencio, hasta que el chico se volvió hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.</p><p>—Gracias por decírmelo, Draco. Y gracias por sacarlo de ahí… no podría pagarte esto, nunca.</p><p>El rubio lo abrazó devuelta, dejando unas pocas lágrimas caer. Había estado tan nervioso y estresado por perder a Harry por no ser sincero, y ni siquiera sabía que podría ponerse así, no cuando antes vivir sin la amistad de Potter era algo diario.</p><p>—Quiero encontrar a Pettigrew, y lo quiero vivo, para que pueda <em>pudrirse</em> en Azkaban, así como casi lo hizo Sirius.</p><p>Draco se separó, y el azabache le limpió las lágrimas de la cara con suavidad. Ambos se miraron intensamente durante varios segundos.</p><p>—Quiero que te hagas amigo de Weasley… Necesitamos a la rata que tiene de mascota su familia.</p><p>Potter lo había soltado cuando escuchó el pedido, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia.</p><p>—Pero él es <em>malo </em>contigo, Draco. ¿Cómo podría ser su amigo así?</p><p>El rubio sintió que su interior se derretía un poco, una sonrisa suave aflorando en sus labios. Se sintió cuidado y amado con esas palabras, y la mirada sincera del verde bosque.</p><p>Atesoraría esta amistad para siempre.</p><p>—Haciendo tripas tu corazón de pollo, Harry. Sirius me contó que Peter es un animago. —El azabache dejó de lucir ofendido para fruncir el ceño en confusión, el rubio sonrió levemente, haciendo un nuevo ademán en el aire—. Un animago es una bruja, o mago para el caso, que puede transformarse en un animal. Aun transformados conservan el pensamiento y el razonamiento humano. Aunque, claro, no hablan.</p><p>Una vez el rubio se hubo asegurado de que Harry entendió por completo su explicación, se puso más serio.</p><p>—No me explicaron cómo averiguaron que la rata de los Weasley era él, pero confío en ellos, Harry. —buscó la mirada del otro, ojos grandes y sinceros hacia el niño que vivió. Harry no podía decirle que no a eso, y estaba comenzando a asimilar que Draco Malfoy tenía un gran poder sobre él—. Y el niño Weasley no me quiere cerca… En cambio, tú, siendo el <em>gran</em> Harry James Potter, puedes convencerlo. Eso, y que no hay una rivalidad entre sus familias.</p><p>Harry seguía luciendo bastante reacio, la boca torcida en una mueca bastante fea, como si hubiese dado una chupada a un limón particularmente agrio. Aun así asintió, estirándose para abrazar de nuevo a su mejor amigo. Draco lo dejó, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.</p><p>—No prometo tener la suficiente paciencia, soy muy nuevo en esto de ser una serpiente manipuladora. —el rubio dejó salir una risita afectuosa, apretándolo un poco más antes de soltarlo. Harry hizo puchero—. Pero conseguiré a esa rata… Por las buenas, o por las malas.</p><p>El rubio se estremeció, viendo nuevamente esa sombra tenebrosa en los encantadores bosques. Sabía que allí se estaba formando un plan oscuro, alimentado por la ira, el odio, la traición y la sed de venganza.</p><p>Draco asintió, sacando el hechizo silenciador, encaminándose a la puerta, con Harry detrás de él. Estaba en el pasillo cuando Draco decidió fijarse la hora, notando que se habían perdido parcialmente su primera clase, por lo que no tenía caso intentar ir, pero esperar en la biblioteca y adelantar tareas nunca estaba de más. Además, todavía tenía que explicarle a Harry el ritual de almas, y mostrarle la carta de Sirius para que le respondiera sus preguntas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Para la hora de la cena, Harry ya había perdido las ganas de ser amigo del pelirrojo, puesto que este seguía mirando con odio al rubio, y Harry había aprendido que podía ser muy protector de sus seres queridos, y Draco era uno de los principales en su lista de aprecio. El niño realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza, pero ya le había dado su palabra a Draco, y conseguir a Pettigrew era más importante que la estúpida actitud de Weasley.</p><p>Con ese pensamiento en mente, estaba parado frente a las puertas del gran comedor, esperando pacientemente. Neville le había dicho que el pelirrojo estaba cerca cuando lo saludó, pero había negado saber dónde estaba Hermione, asegurándole que no la veía desde encantamientos, eso era más o menos desde el almuerzo.</p><p>Ronald Weasley se detuvo al verlo, y junto a él, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan. Harry arqueo sus cejas, acercándose sin lucir siquiera un poco intimidado por estar solo, y en obvia desventaja numérica. Les envió una mirada oscura a los dos intrusos, que parecían ser bastante inteligentes, porque se excusaron rápidamente, dejándolos solos.</p><p>—Bien, Weasley, quería hablar contigo. —comenzó Harry, dejando pasar la expresión incrédula del chico. Le tendió la mano—. Quiero una tregua, no más miradas hoscas, comentarios mal intencionados o buscar peleas. Solo paz… Y quizás, ser amigos.</p><p>El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, y Harry ya estaba rezando para conseguir algo de paciencia.</p><p>— ¿Amigos? ¿Tú y yo? —Harry asintió, su mano aun firme entre ellos. Las personas que pasaban los miraban con curiosidad, pero nadie se quedaba, por miedo a las represalias que podían tomar las serpientes mayores contra ellos—. Pero eres amigo de <em>Malfoy.</em> ¡Y te enojaste conmigo por su culpa!</p><p>Harry estaba comenzando a sentir como su mandíbula crujía por la presión que ejercía el mismo al contenerse. No le gustaba como estaba hablando de <em>su </em>mejor amigo.</p><p>—Fuiste grosero con él, ¿lo sabes, no es así? ¿O a ti te hubiese gustado que él se riera de tu familia, como hacen los demás?</p><p>El niño abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró tan pronto recordó que Draco Malfoy, de hecho, era uno de los únicos que no se habían reído de él por la condición de sus ropas o de su familia. Se removió incómodo, comprendiendo.</p><p>—Pero su padre es-</p><p>—Sé eso, ya me lo dijiste. Pero eso no te justifica. —Potter retiró su mano, frotándose las sienes—. Draco no es su padre, así como tú no eres tus hermanos. No hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan, Weasley.</p><p>El niño miró sus zapatos sucios unos segundos, para luego mirar al <em>niño-que-vivió</em> y apretó fuertemente los labios en una pálida línea. Estiró su propia mano, avergonzado.</p><p>Harry dejó que las comisuras de sus labios se rizaran un poco, estrechando sus manos.</p><p>—Aun así… ¿Podemos reunirnos sin él, aunque sea por ahora?</p><p>Harry tuvo que evitar dejar salir un comentario grosero, en cambio sonrió, esperando lucir comprensivo mientras asentía.</p><p>—Bien, pero tendrás que disculparte con él por burlarte.</p><p>El pelirrojo asintió, una mirada de horror en sus ojos ante la perspectiva. Harry ignoró eso por el bien de su plan, ya alejándose del chico con un asentimiento. Si bien el niño le había caído en gracia al inicio, en ese largo viaje, Harry no estaba más allá de elegir con quien hablar, y si Draco no le pedía esto, entonces no sabía si podría convivir con alguien como Weasley. No teniendo el pasado que tenía.</p><p>Se sentó junto al rubio, quien estaba disfrutando de su comida, mientras Daphne le comentaba sobre un evento al que tendrían que ir ni bien se acabaran las clases, Draco lo miró, con sus mejillas algo abultadas por la comida y Harry sintió que su estómago se volteaba de cariño. Asintió con la cabeza y Draco imitó el gesto, volviendo su atención a la rubia.</p><p>Una vez sentado en su mesa, el chico pudo prestarle atención a la decoración del gran salón. Había más de mil murciélagos colgando desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que un millar más de estos volaba por entre las mesas, luciendo como nubes negras, y las miles de calabazas que flotaban por todo el lugar, con velas titilando dentro, se tambaleaban por el paso de los animales. Harry estaba maravillado, tanto que, si no tuviese que servirse la comida, se hubiese perdido a Lily Moon decirle a Sally y a Millicent que Hermione Granger estaba llorando en el baño, pronto voló el comentario de ser una segunda Myrtle, pero Harry no estaba seguro de que significaba, o si le importaba realmente.</p><p>Draco lo volteó a ver, y ambos se levantaron, despidiéndose de sus amigos, diciendo que tenían que preparar unas cosas para el ritual de almas. Ellos entendieron, pero les pareció un poco raro que dejaran sus comidas. Draco lo solucionó rápidamente, pidiéndole a Blaise que les guardara algo y lo llevara a sus habitaciones más tarde.</p><p>Se fueron rápidamente, y podrían haber corrido si no fuesen Slytherins.</p><p>Llegaron al baño, y luego de un debate de moral de unos cinco segundos, entraron. Los sollozos de uno de los cubículos les dieron la ubicación exacta de la niña. Draco se acercó a la puerta, tocando suavemente.</p><p>— ¡Déjenme sola! —la escuchó sollozar, y el rubio arrugó la nariz. No le gustaba cuando las niñas lloraban, no en su vida pasada, no ahora, y probablemente no en un futuro. Le hacía pensar en su madre estando triste, y eso era algo que siempre le partía el alma.</p><p>—Granger, somos nosotros… Estábamos preocupados por no verte, cuando escuchamos que estabas aquí. —los sollozos se apagaron un poco, pero el hipo y la nariz sorbiendo seguían estando allí—. ¿Qué sucedió?</p><p>La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la chica con ojos, mejillas y nariz, rojas. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Harry le ofreció una mano, y ella la tomó, convirtiendo el simple contacto en un fuerte abrazo. Harry le envió una mirada preocupada al rubio por encima de la cabeza de la niña, pero Draco solo se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Habla con nosotros, podemos ayudar. —sugirió Harry, frotando círculos en su espalda.</p><p>—A menos que quieran golpear a Weasley, no pueden hacer mucho.</p><p>—Lo golpearía con gusto. —aseguró inmediatamente Harry, y Draco dejó salir un resoplido para ocultar su risa. Granger, sin embargo, se rió claramente.</p><p>Draco se acercó un poco a la puerta, arrugando la nariz.</p><p>—Algo viene… Y apesta.</p><p>Tanto Harry como Granger lo voltearon a ver con confusión. Draco retrocedió rápidamente, poniéndolos a ambos tras su espalda. Recordó enseguida lo que sucedía en ese Halloween. Los tres niños quedaron pegados en el último lavabo, con el rubio al frente.</p><p>La puerta voló en pedazos, logrando lastimar a Draco en la mejilla. La leona emitió un chillido atemorizado, mientras que Harry la atraía más hacia él, tratando de ocultarla mejor.</p><p>El rubio levantó su varita, apuntando a la criatura, haciendo que cuerdas sujetaran al trol. Los niños se estremecieron cuando cayó. Draco no esperó ni un segundo antes de sumar un hechizo de aturdimiento. Todo quedó en silencio durante un minuto, luego la niña estaba sollozando de nuevo. Harry la abrazó, y ella lo envolvió a él y a Draco en un abrazo desesperado.</p><p>Harry también se veía algo pálido, pero Draco solo veía a la fea criatura tirada en el suelo. Con un pequeño <em>leviosa </em>levitó el mazo lejos, solo por si las dudas. Justo cuando estaba por darse vuelta y tratar de calmar a la niña escuchó pasos. Alzó su varita sin pensarlo, pero se retrajo al ver a los profesores, quienes se veían descolocados ante la escena.</p><p>Snape dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, ya que ahí estaban dos de sus alumnos, y una niña al borde de un colapso nervioso. Entrecerró los ojos, viendo desde el troll inconsciente hasta su ahijado.</p><p>— ¿En que estaban pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, esta vez su furia era mucho más controlada, incluso fría. Harry miró a Draco, quien aún tenía su varita en mano, más que alerta, como si esperara que otra cosa saliera de la nada y tratara de atacarlos. — Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no están en sus dormitorios?</p><p>Draco seguía firme, entre ellos y los profesores, por lo que los niños decidieron ponerse a su lado, enfrentando los problemas. Hermione Granger dio un suspiro entre cortado, la mirada gélida del profesor Snape estaba poniéndole los pelos de punta.</p><p>—Ellos me estaban buscando a mí.</p><p>— ¡Señorita Granger! —exclamó impresionada la profesora, Snape frunció aún más el ceño.</p><p>—Profesora, si me permite. —habló el rubio, recibiendo inmediatamente un asentimiento de la misma—. Escuchamos de nuestras compañeras que Granger estaba llorando aquí, y nos preocupamos porque no la habíamos visto desde herbología. Vinimos a buscarla, por lo que no sabíamos que había un troll. Lo sentimos.</p><p>Harry bajó la mirada, al igual que Draco y Granger. La profesora asintió, calmándose al saber que los alumnos no habían ido en busca de la criatura por cuenta propia, Snape, sin embargo, no sacaría el dedo del renglón tan fácilmente.</p><p>—Si no le molesta, señorita Granger, podría decirnos qué la hizo llorar. Y por qué nadie de su casa dio aviso a algún profesor, o se quedó con usted… —la voz siseante del maestro hizo que la chica se erizara por completo—. Digo, siendo Gryffindor la casa con más unión, ¿No te parece raro, Minerva?</p><p>La profesora se ruborizó ante tales palabras, dando un paso titubeante al costado. Hermione alzó la cabeza, esperando la habitual mirada oscura y llena de desprecio del profesor, sin embargo no estaba, parecía hasta comprensivo con ella. Eso le dio valor.</p><p>—Weasley fue… cruel hoy, más de lo habitual. Y fue demasiado, lo siento profesores, yo-</p><p>—No se disculpe por las acciones de otros, señorita Granger. —Se apresuró a hablar la profesora, tendiéndole una mano—. Hablaremos más sobre esto a solas, si gustas venir conmigo…</p><p>La niña asintió, abrazando de nuevo a sus salvadores. Sin embargo, antes de irse, la cabecilla de la casa de los leones se volteo una vez más hacia las pequeñas serpientes.</p><p>—Fueron muy valientes y leales, valores que aprecio mucho. Sin contar con la maestría con la que se desenvolvieron al enfrentar el peligro. Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin.</p><p>Una vez solo hubo integrantes de la casa de Salazar en el lugar y Quirrell, que parecía estar al borde del colapso, viendo al trol, Snape habló.</p><p>—Profesor Quirrell, encárguese de la criatura. Me llevaré a mis alumnos a su sala común.</p><p>Sin esperar respuesta, el maestro salió del baño, seguido de cerca por Harry y Draco. A mitad del pasillo, el profesor habló.</p><p>—Le concedo veinte puntos más, señor Malfoy, por estar atento a todo incluso cuando el peligro fue eliminado.</p><p>Ambos niños se miraron con sonrisas brillantes, sin esperarse que esto sucediera en lo absoluto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Es ridículo.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Al llegar a la sala común ya tenían una gran cantidad de miradas aliviadas y suspiros. La tensión en el ambiente se redujo considerablemente con solo verlos enteros. Draco casi salta cuando Pansy chilló sobre su mejilla sangrante. El profesor Snape le dio algo y rápidamente lo bebió. Siseo ante el ardor en su mejilla, pero cuando se limpió la sangre ya no había nada allí. Suspiró.</p><p>Se entretuvieron contando lo que pasó, aunque recibieron unas cuantas miradas cautelosas por haber ido en busca de una nacida de muggles, Draco y Harry ignoraron el tema casi como una segunda naturaleza. Tuvieron un delicioso banquete, y cuando estuvieron en su cuarto Draco refunfuñó sobre la mala suerte de la vida, armando las cosas para el pequeño ritual. Era bastante simple, solo la foto de los Potter, un arreglo de lirios y dos velas con runas especiales talladas.</p><p>Harry se sentó donde Draco lo pidió, de alguna forma sintiéndose más conectado que nunca con su magia en ese momento. Tendría que preguntarle al rubio más tarde muchas más cosas sobre esta tradición.</p><p>El chico en cuestión dejó las velas encendidas junto al cuadro antes de darle un apretón a su hombro.</p><p>—Háblales tanto como quieras, Harry. —Le sacudió el pelo, dando una última inclinación hacia el cuadro de los padres de su amigo—. Llámame cuando estés listo y pueda venir a dormir.</p><p>El azabache tragó el nudo en su garganta, escuchando la puerta cerrarse tras él. Ya sentía las lágrimas llegar, siendo todo eso muy intenso, más de lo que el creyó posible.</p><p>—Hola mamá, hola papá… Ese niño que se fue es mi mejor amigo, me encantaría poder presentárselos… Me encantaría conocerlos yo mismo, la verdad. —Dejó salir una risa acuosa, jugando con sus dedos, pellizcando suavemente la piel—. Estoy en Slytherin, espero que eso no los decepcione o moleste. ¡También jugaré Quidditch, como buscador! ¿Eso los enorgullece? Espero que sí.</p><p>Se limpió las lágrimas que caían, las llamas se movieron, titilando. Harry sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que eso era lo único que podría obtener de sus padres.</p><p>—Hoy me enteré de que tengo un padrino, y un tío. También sobre la traición. Créanme, no voy a dejar que esa <em>rata</em> salga limpiamente de esto. Pagará por lo que les hizo, por lo que le hizo a Sirius… Por lo que <em>me </em>hizo. —Sacudió la cabeza, eso no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar en ese momento—. Espero poder irme a vivir con mi padrino, seguro que eso querrían ustedes, porque odio a tu familia mamá. Son horribles… Lo siento por eso, pero me trataron muy mal. Quiero saber que es vivir en un lugar lleno de cariño, que se sienta como un hogar, que sienta esa conexión con ellos. Quiero vivir como un niño normal… A pesar de que aquí solo mis compañeros de casa me ven como tal. Soy una especie de celebridad, a pesar de que no sé cómo hice lo que hice… Es raro. Todo aquí lo es, pero debería acostumbrarme. También tendría que escribirle una carta a Sirius, como me pidió Draco. Les prometo que me llevaré bien con él, y que me comportaré.</p><p>Dejó salir una risita rota, y cuando la vela volvió a parpadear continuamente, balanceándose en el aire, se rompió. Lloró por un largo rato, sus lentes habían volado al suelo.</p><p>Deseaba tanto saber que era tener padres, que era celebrar sus cumpleaños, las fechas importantes, las navidades y otras tantas cosas juntos. Deseaba discutir con ambos, sentir lo que era que dos personas se preocuparan incondicionalmente. Luego miró la cama de su amigo, ese chico que parecía burlarse constantemente de él, pero acababa demostrando su preocupación mediante tantas pequeñas cosas.</p><p>Quizás si tenía a alguien así. Y luego pensó en Neville y Hermione. En Sirius… Quizás no estaba del todo solo, y sí tenía personas que se preocupaban por él.</p><p>—Les hablaré de nuevo en Yule, Draco dice que la magia es más pura en ese momento. —vio la llama flaquear y luego titilar dos veces más antes de que se apagaran por completo.</p><p>Se limpió las lágrimas con cuidado, frotando el cristal de sus lentes para eliminar la humedad que pudiese quedar en ellos. Se levantó y corrió escaleras arriba. A veces era divertido saber que estaba tan abajo del colegio, pero también había momentos en los que era escalofriante. Ahora mismo estaba entre ambos, por lo que se apresuró a ir con su amigo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente, ni bien ambos estuvieron en pie, Harry y Draco enviaron su carta, dos a Sirius y una a Remus, por medio de Aquila, el búho águila de Draco. Luego de eso se vistieron, casi que a las apuradas, Harry quería ver a Hermione, y aunque lo negara, Draco también estaba preocupado por Granger.</p><p>Cosa que le daba algo de escalofríos, teniendo en cuenta como se llevaban antes… Aunque también se llevaba bastante mal con el que ahora es su mejor amigo. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír y mirar a Harry, quien estaba concentrado atándose la corbata.</p><p>El moreno lo miró al sentirse observado, y le devolvió la sonrisa con una mucho más brillante. Ambos terminaron de vestirse, sin embargo, Draco se detuvo en las escaleras. Harry lo miró confundido, pero el rubio no lo notó.</p><p>Hoy saldría a la luz la noticia sobre Sirius, y aunque no estaba directamente involucrado en el artículo, el hombre seguía siendo de su familia. Pasó saliva, sabiendo que también se hablaría de Harry, siendo el ahijado de Sirius.</p><p>La mano de Harry lo hizo sacudirse, el niño estaba sosteniendo su mano, transmitiéndole confort inmediatamente. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose algo aliviado de tener apoyo.</p><p>Apretó la mano del niño, subiendo el último tramo que los separaba de la sala común. En ella había aun pocos alumnos, pero debido a la hora no era de extrañar. Apenas fueron reconocidos por una pequeña mirada antes de que todo siguiera su curso.</p><p>Esperaron a los otros integrantes de su año sentados en el sillón, hablando en voz baja.</p><p>—Hagrid nos invitó a tomar el té, ¿crees que…?</p><p>El rubio ladeó la cabeza, sabía que Harry iba a esas citas con el semigigante bastante a menudo, pero era la primera vez que lo involucraban directamente. Terminó por asentir, una sonrisa asomándose a sus labios.</p><p>—Claro, Harry. Me encantaría acompañarte.</p><p>El moreno sonrió, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del chico, acurrucándose. Así los encontraron las chicas cuando subieron desde sus habitaciones. Ellas arrullaron en son de burla, acomodándose para abrazarlos también. Draco pudo haber saltado lejos, dejando a Harry hundirse solo en eso. Luego subieron los chicos, y al fin pudieron irse a desayunar.</p><p>Fue bastante tranquilo al inicio, pero a mediados del desayuno, con el comedor parcialmente repleto de estudiantes, la correspondencia llegó. Varios búhos y lechuzas repartieron cartas, paquetes y diarios. Fue lo último lo que puso los nervios de Draco al límite, aun si ni siquiera pestañeo cuando todo pasó.</p><p>Supo perfectamente cuando la historia fue asimilada por el alumnado. Los murmullos se alzaron fuertes y claros, las miradas descaradas volando hacia donde estaban ellos de nuevo. Suspiró, mirando a Harry con disculpa, pero el niño solo le sonrió.</p><p>Blaise los miraba de cerca, y estiró su mano hacia ellos, con el periódico en ella. Draco lo tomó, mirando la portada con el ceño fruncido. Bien, la foto por lo menos no era de Sirius siendo encarcelado.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>« ¿MORTÍFAGO LIBRE?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>El conocido mago oscuro Sirius Black, quien traicionó a los Potter en el pasado, fue liberado… Pero, ¿realmente fue un mago oscuro y un traidor?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En los pasados meses la jefa de aurores, Susan Bones, se encargó personalmente de investigar el caso de Black, desde sus inicios en el colegio hasta la segunda guerra mágica.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fue exhaustivo, porque nadie realmente quería hablar del tema o siquiera darle el juicio justo que merecía.” nos contó la señora Bones, luciendo bastante molesta por la negligencia que mostró el ministerio. “Al final conseguí que algunos superiores me escucharan y vieran las pruebas. El Wizengamont se reunió inmediatamente, y luego de unas largas horas se demostró que Sirius Black había sido inocente todo el tiempo”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El ministerio cometió un grave error, y un hombre inocente terminó perdiendo casi su vida en Azkaban, ¿Cómo actuará el lord Black?, ¿Habrá consecuencias para el ministerio por esto?</em>
</p><p><em>¿Y qué dirá el niño que vivió al descubrir que su padrino fue injustamente encarcelado y apartado de su vida durante tantos años?</em> <em>»</em></p><p>Draco volvió a mirar a Harry, quien estaba levantándose. El rubio dejó caer el periódico, yendo tras él. Mientras seguía a Harry escuchó pasos a sus espaldas y al mirar se encontró con Weasley (al verlo casi se detiene, sorprendido de que el niño intentara apoyar a alguien con tan poca relación), Granger y Longbottom. Los tres corrían detrás de ellos.</p><p>Terminaron nuevamente en un aula vacía, Harry caminaba de un lado al otro, como león enjaulado. Si Draco no lo supiera mejor, creería que el muchacho recién se enteraba de lo que sucedía, pero él bien sabía que estaba tratando de contener su furia contra el ministerio, no estaba enojado por el estado de desinformación que pudo haber protagonizado. Draco miró a sus acompañantes, Granger se veía bastante estresada, como si pudiera llorar por Harry si es que el niño no lo hacía pronto. Neville estaba nervioso, jugando con las mangas de su camisa, mordiéndose los labios tan fuerte que empezaba a dolerle a Draco.</p><p>Observó a Weasley, quien tenía en manos a su rata, acariciándola con los ojos desorbitados. El animal se retorcía de vez en cuando. El rubio entrecerró los ojos, notando que le faltaba un dedo.</p><p>Maldita sea, esa cosa realmente era Pettigrew. Era asquerosa a simple vista, pero sabiendo la clase de <em>persona </em>que era, lo hacía lucir aun peor.</p><p>El pelirrojo capturó sus ojos, y quizás malinterpretó su mirada, o quizás trató de ser amable, pero le pasó la rata y Draco por inercia la tomó, apoyándola contra su pecho. Harry se detuvo para mirarlo, un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, y el rubio no supo si correr hacia él, o lejos del mismo.</p><p>La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al profesor Snape y al director Dumbledore, ambos mirándolos con cautela. Harry alcanzó a la rata de Ron, una mirada casi lunática en sus ojos mientras se encaminaba hacia Snape. Draco, parpadeando rápidamente, notó que tomarían esa oportunidad inmediatamente. Disparó un leve <em>desmaius</em> a la rata, ganándose una mirada horrorizada de Weasley y otras alarmadas de los demás. Harry volvió a llamar la atención de todos cuando habló.</p><p>—Esta rata… Es un animago, profesores. —Dumbledore parpadeó, el brillo sobrenatural de sus ojos titilando mucho más. Snape frunció el ceño, sacando su varita—. Si pudieran revelar su verdadera forma, se los agradecería.</p><p>Draco volvió a agitar su varita, sin pronunciar palabra, para bloquear toda salida posible. Granger lo miró con sospecha, sin embargo no dijo nada. Luego, viendo las intenciones de Weasley, se colocó a sus espaldas, sujetándolo de los brazos para mantenerlo inmóvil. No iba a arriesgarse a utilizar magia sobre él enfrente de las autoridades.</p><p>— ¡Suéltame Malfoy!</p><p>Snape pareció ignorarlos mientras movía su varita, Harry soltó a la rata ni bien comenzó a mostrar su verdadera naturaleza. Para el horror de los leones y profesores, un hombre desastroso y demacrado apareció. Weasley dejó de luchar, optando por pegarse al pecho de Draco. El rubio lo soltó cuando se dio cuenta de que no había más peligro de su parte, alejándose para pararse frente a Granger y Longbottom. Ambos se apiñaron cerca, Weasley tras ellos, los tres más blancos que una hoja. Draco se sintió particularmente enfermo al ver al hombre.</p><p>—Peter Pettigrew… Vaya, eso es interesante. —comentó el director. Snape volvió a mover su varita, atando al mencionado—. Creo que iré en busca del Ministro y algunos aurores. Severus, llévalo a mi oficina y cuídalo mientras estoy fuera.</p><p>—Sí, señor. —el maestro inclinó la cabeza, mirando a Harry con ojos llenos de algo más que la habitual incomodidad, casi se veía la curiosidad en ellos.</p><p>Una vez quedaron solos, Harry y Draco se tomaron de las manos cuando se pararon juntos, ocultándolo entre sus túnicas. Ambos miraban a los leones, quienes se veían aturdidos, horrorizados y llenos de dudas.</p><p>— ¿Por qué sabes tantos hechizos? —La chica fue la primera en tomar la palabra, el rubio arrugó la nariz—. ¿Y por qué sabes hacerlos sin hablar?</p><p>— ¡¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?! ¡Acabamos de ver a una rata transformarse en un hombre! ¡Y esa cosa dormía conmigo!</p><p>Draco sintió pena por él, estremeciéndose al imaginarse en su lugar. Harry apretó su mano, tratando de infundirle algo de confort. Tomó algo de aire, dispuesto a responderle a la chica primero.</p><p>—Sé más hechizos que ustedes porque, a diferencia de ti, vengo de una familia de magos, y a diferencia de Weasley o Longbottom, a mí me han enseñado magia durante años. Además de que estudio mucho. —Explicó el chico, ya sabiendo que en algún momento debería de responder estas cosas, por lo que se había armado una excusa perfecta—. Y en mi familia, como en otras tantas, las varitas de los antepasados se guardan, por lo que puedo usarlas… No es lo mismo que tener una propia, pero como práctica le sirve a cualquiera.</p><p>La niña abrió la boca, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Estaba hablando con alguien que debía saber mucho más sobre la cultura mágica, tradiciones y hechos sobre sangrepuras que ella. Puesto que una solo lo leyó en libros, otro probablemente lo vio, vivió y escuchó de los cuadros de sus antepasados.</p><p>—Y, por otro lado, <em>ugh, </em>que asco, Weasley. Lo siento mucho por ti.</p><p>El pelirrojo se vio un poco agradecido porque alguien entendiera su sufrimiento. Longbottom le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, luciendo igual de enfermo que él. Harry tenía una mueca de asco también, todos sintiendo el mismo horror que Weasley.</p><p>Hablaron un rato más, compartiendo su repudio para con la rata, explicándoles un poco más sobre quien era y porque llamarían al ministro de magia y a los aurores. La más horrorizada esta vez fue Hermione, quien no se abstuvo de abrazar con fuerza a Harry. Neville también tomó valor y se unió al abrazo, mientras que él y Weasley solo se pararon a los lados, dando palmaditas a la espalda de los tres. Compartieron una mirada por sobre las cabezas del trio y sonrieron.</p><p>Bueno, quizás podría llevarse bien con Ron Weasley esta vez.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Al final, esa tarde fueron los cinco a la casa de Hagrid, con Draco y Harry a la cabeza del grupo. Se estaban llevando regularmente, debido a la tensión entre Granger y Weasley, quienes discutían por <em>todo</em>. Draco estaba algo sorprendido de que se llevaran tan mal, teniendo en cuenta que en su vida pasada siempre estuvieron juntos. O bueno, eso desde su mirada ajena.</p><p>Quizás si se habían llevado mal al inicio.</p><p>Longbottom estaba en silencio, demasiado asustado para tratar de detenerlos. Ambas serpientes sentían algo de lástima por él, puesto que tenía que aguantarlos en las clases, y en horas de descanso.</p><p>La choza de madera se alzó ante ellos, y Draco se preguntó vagamente como era posible que Hagrid viviera cómodamente allí. Tocaron la puerta, y rápidamente fueron recibidos por la peluda y feliz cara del semigigante.</p><p>Entraron, los leones mirando todo a su alrededor, mientras Draco simplemente necesitó una vista general para sentarse junto a Harry, quien ya estaba saludando enérgicamente al hombre.</p><p>— ¡Hagrid! Deja te presento a mis amigos. —Pidió el azabache. Draco inconscientemente se acercó más a Harry cuando Fang saltó hacia Weasley—. Ese de allá es Ron Weasley, ella es Hermione Granger, el que se esconde tras ella es Neville Longbottom, y este es mi mejor amigo, Draco.</p><p>Uno por uno fueron saludando al hombre, en tanto Fang parecía perder el interés en el pelirrojo, mirando su alrededor, antes de dirigirse hacia el rubio. Draco se encogió más, y Harry instintivamente lo rodeó con un brazo, mirando a Fang con ojos gélidos. Le gustaba el perro de Hagrid, pero no le agradaba para nada que su amigo se sintiera incómodo.</p><p>El can se detuvo inmediatamente, acostándose. Hagrid parpadeó impresionado, y se giró a ver a los niños.</p><p>—Un placer, chicos… —comenzó, sonriendo amablemente—. Otro Weasley, huh. Pórtate bien, muchacho. —el mencionado se ruborizó, asintiendo—. Y tú eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, ¿Correcto?</p><p>Draco lo miró, encontrando algo de renuencia y desprecio en esos oscuros ojos. Pasó saliva disimuladamente, sintiendo a Harry tensarse a su lado. Asintió.</p><p>—Sí, así es.</p><p>El semigigante asintió, e inmediatamente comenzó a charlar con los demás chicos sobre las clases y el altercado del día anterior. Sin embargo, Hermione tomó la palabra rápidamente.</p><p>—Fue realmente extraño, y no sé si alguno más lo notó, pero el profesor Snape tenía la pierna herida, como un mordisco gigante.</p><p>Draco y Harry se observaron de reojo, ya habiendo hablado de eso la noche anterior. Ambos estaban de acuerdo con lo que podría haber sucedido. El rubio se aclaró la garganta, viendo a Hagrid demasiado nervioso como para decir algo.</p><p>—Debió ser algo sin importancia, Granger. —sacudió la mano en el aire cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar—. Mejor dinos, Hagrid, ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre las criaturas del bosque?</p><p>El hombre lucía tan aliviado que comenzó a hablar y hablar sobre muchísimas criaturas, y el tema de Snape quedó en el olvido por un rato. Harry y él dirigían la conversación a través de diversas criaturas, disipando perfectamente las sospechas, hablando de criaturas mitológicas al azar hasta llegar a la que les importaba.</p><p>Hagrid ni siquiera notó que sucedía, muy emocionado por contribuir con sus conocimientos a los niños curiosos.</p><p>— ¿Me estás diciendo que criaste un <em>cerbero, </em>Hagrid? —chilló Granger, inclinándose hacia él.</p><p>— ¡Si! Es un cachorro tan dulce, mi pequeño Fluffy. —el hombre suspiró soñadoramente, y todos ellos se miraron entre sí, tratando de entender cómo demonios le pondrías esa clase de nombre a una criatura tan atemorizante.</p><p>Weasley abrió la boca, y Draco anticipó que echaría a perder todo, por lo que le dio una patada en la espinilla. El chico lo miró con molestia, pero él negó, pidiéndole guardar silencio. Milagrosamente los tres leones acataron la orden.</p><p>— ¡Eso es genial! —comenzó Harry, sonriendo brillante—. ¿Podríamos verlo, Hagrid?</p><p>—Oh, no, no. Ahora mismo no lo tengo, se lo presté a Dumbledore.</p><p>Draco le envió una mirada cautelosa a Granger, antes de sonreír con amabilidad a Hagrid.</p><p>—Es una lástima… Pero podrías contarnos sobre él. Me imagino que no fue fácil criarlo y entrenarlo. —tanto Harry como Draco lo alentaron a hablar, consiguiendo tanta información que podrían escribir un libro sobre el tema, pero no se detuvieron allí, en vez de eso, siguieron con otras criaturas, hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y debían volver para poder cenar.</p><p>Los niños se despidieron efusivamente del semigigante, prometiendo volver pronto, ya sea todos juntos o por separado.</p><p>Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Granger chilló y Weasley parecía querer saltar, mientras Neville lucía perturbado. Draco y Harry compartieron una mirada.</p><p>— ¿Lo que acaba de decirnos es lo que creo?</p><p>Draco asintió—. Fluffy está en el tercer piso, resguardando una trampilla que lleva a algo de sumo valor. Y sabemos cómo calmarlo… Pero si Hagrid nos lo dijo a nosotros sin notarlo, podría decírselo a cualquiera que pueda engatusarlo.</p><p>—Snape. —murmuró Neville y Hermione asintió, señalándolo.</p><p>— ¡Eso mismo! El profesor Snape tenía una marca de dientes gigantes en su pierna, es obvio que quiere robar lo que sea que Dumbledore guarde allí.</p><p>Weasley inclinó un poco la cabeza, y Draco casi vio la lamparita encenderse.</p><p>— ¡Lo que trataron de robar en Gringotts! —Granger le envió una mirada dudosa, lista para refutar—. No, escúchenme. ¿Qué otro lugar sería más seguro que el mismísimo Gringotts? ¡Hogwarts!</p><p>Granger asintió, al igual que Longbottom. Las serpientes solo los miraban mientras se metían en una discusión sobre lo que podía ser y porque Snape querría robarlo. Draco negó con la cabeza y observó a su amigo, quien tenía una mirada llena de apatía.</p><p>Harry dudaba de eso, y Draco no creía que fuera Snape el que estaba tras eso tan valioso, no tendría ningún sentido. Además de que, él sabía, el primer sospechoso jamás era el culpable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un cap sin Draco F ahre</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Oesed”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>El primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada estaba por dar inicio, las puertas que dejaban ingresar a los jugadores se estaban abriendo. Las serpientes se mantenían sonrientes y orgullosas mientras los leones jadeaban y se quejaban al ver a Harry Potter entre los uniformados.</p><p>Marcus Flint le sonrió con altanería al capitán de Gryffindor cuando este trató de decirle algo a Madame Hooch, quien lucía totalmente complacida de ver a Harry entre el grupo de verde y plata. Las quejas de los leones se apagaron cuando la mismísima profesora Hooch le ladró a Wood que ella había postulado al chico como buscador.</p><p>Pronto el partido dio inicio, todos vitoreando a sus favoritos. Draco puede decir que casi sufrió un infarto cuando una bludger decidió perseguir a Harry, pero por suerte Abe Cormac llegó a despejarla, para liberar a su buscador. El rubio estaba más nervioso por saber lo que pasaba en este primer partido que por el resultado en sí, de ahí que no estuviera tan al pendiente de lo que cacareaba el locutor, aunque si sabía que favorecía a Gryffindor.</p><p>Vio el brillo dorado de la Snitch revolotear por la zona de las serpientes y golpeó el hombro de Blaise, quien exclamó su sorpresa, logrando llamar la atención de algunos alumnos mayores. Harry pareció verla en ese mismo instante, lanzándose a por ella.</p><p>— ¡Tienes buen ojo, Malfoy! —Exclamó Edrick Amery, uno de sus prefectos mayores—. ¡Deberías intentar entrar al equipo!</p><p>El rubio se rio incómodo, volviendo sus ojos a Harry. No era algo que estuviese en sus planes, realmente. Amaba volar, y en algún momento le había encantado el Quidditch pero ahora mismo eso era solo un vago recuerdo. La guerra y el Señor Oscuro habían apagado todo eso para Draco.</p><p>Inconscientemente apretó su antebrazo, estremeciéndose. Sus amigos lo miraron con confusión. Harry decidió que ese era un buen momento para pasar cerca de la tribuna y Draco volvió a gritar por él, olvidándose de sus problemas. La tribuna verde y plata se inclinó hacia adelante, expectante, cuando una bludger casi le vuela la cabeza al niño que vivió de nuevo. Al esquivarla y evitar una muerte segura, Harry había perdido de vista la pelotita dorada. Se detuvo en lo alto, mirando en todas las direcciones, mientras que los jugadores volvían a moverse.</p><p>De repente la escoba de Harry dio un sacudón, súbito y aterrador. El niño creyó que podría caer, sin embargo se sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas, tanto con sus manos como con sus rodillas. Se escuchó el grito de las serpientes cuando anotaron un tanto para ellos, y nadie parecía notar como uno de sus jugadores más jóvenes estaba teniendo problemas con su escoba.</p><p>Harry quiso pedirle a su capitán un tiempo fuera, pero la escoba comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, volando en zigzag y dando vueltas en el aire inesperadamente, casi sacándoselo de encima.</p><p>Draco, que se había preparado para aquello, sacó unos binoculares y buscó con sus ojos en las gradas, pero no fue hasta que dio con la de profesores que notó algo extraño. Había dos personas moviendo los labios: Snape y Quirrell.</p><p>Y el rubio no había vivido en una guerra y sobrevivido en las tropas del Señor Oscuro por solo su apellido. Podía notar la mirada psicótica y mortal del hombre con turbante, por lo que era muy obvio que estaba tratando de hacerle daño a Harry.</p><p>Fue solo un minuto más tarde que ambos profesores saltaron escandalizados. Draco frunció el ceño, pensando cómo había fallado en un hechizo tan simple, cuando notó una capa granate y negra escabullirse por las gradas. Se fijó en el lugar donde estaban los leones con los que más convivía y notó rápidamente a la persona faltante.</p><p>De igual forma, ambos hicieron lo que debían. En el aire, Harry pudo montar nuevamente su escoba, teniendo el completo control de la misma. Theodore lo empujó suavemente, dándole una mirada conocedora, Draco suspiró.</p><p>—Es bueno practicar, Theo. Sirve para estas cosas… No solo hay que leer. —el niño parpadeó, asintiendo segundos más tarde, mirando hacia las gradas de los profesores, y luego nuevamente al juego.</p><p>Justo para cuando Harry bajaba a toda velocidad, llevándose una mano a la boca. Draco hizo una mueca cuando el chico comenzó a toser, dando la impresión de estar descompuesto. Madame Hooch corría a su encuentro cuando el niño alzó la mano y una pelotita dorada resplandeció con la luz del sol.</p><p>— ¡Tengo la Snitch!</p><p>El partido acabo en una confusión, pero llena de gritos y celebraciones de la casa verde y plata. Draco y los demás corrieron hacia la cancha, llegando a tiempo para ver como los mayores bajaban a Harry de sus hombros. El azabache les sonrió a todos, y Draco pudo respirar con mucha más facilidad al tenerlo al alcance de la mano.</p><p>— ¡Eso fue increíble, Harry!, ¡No sabía que podías atrapar una Snitch con la boca! —el niño dejó salir una carcajada, devolviéndole la mencionada a la profesora de vuelo, quien sonrió superficialmente, alejándose.</p><p>—Bueno, yo tampoco lo sabía. Hasta hoy, claro.</p><p>Draco y Harry se miraron en silencio, el ruido a su alrededor desvaneciéndose en un eco apagado. El rubio sonrió, suave y tranquilo, mientras que Harry lo hizo mucho más brillante, pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de su amigo.</p><p>—Lo hiciste bien, Potter.</p><p>No fue sino hasta veinte minutos después, luego de que Harry se bañara y escucharan a Oliver Wood sobre que <em>“¡No la atrapó, se la tragó!”</em> (A Draco le daba gracia ver la similitud entre ambos capitanes) antes de irse a tomar el té con Hagrid, que Draco pudo relajarse por completo. Harry seguía abrazándolo por los hombros, una sonrisa brillante mientras se despedía con la mano de las otras serpientes a lo lejos.</p><p>Al llegar allí, ya los esperaban dos cálidas tazas de un fuerte té. Hermione, ron y Neville también estaban allí.</p><p>Ni bien estuvieron sentados los leones los atacaron.</p><p>— ¡No nos dijiste que eras un jugador, Harry! —chilló Weasley, su rostro rojo. Draco sorbió su té, evaluando si era un rojo envidia o un rojo emoción.</p><p>—No podía, se supone que era una sorpresa… Y funcionó perfectamente. La expresión del equipo de Gryffindor fue divertidísima, si me permites decirlo. —Harry se burló, acomodándose en su silla. El pelirrojo gimió, dejándose caer en la propia. Neville les envió una sonrisa.</p><p>—Felicidades, chicos. Fue un gran juego.</p><p>Ambas serpientes lo agradecieron, enviándole sonrisas gemelas al leoncito, que se puso rojo cereza de un momento al otro.</p><p>Hermione se aclaró la garganta, mirando a sus amigos. Ron se enderezó.</p><p>—Amigo, fue Snape. —dijo Weasley. Draco se abstuvo de rodar los ojos—. Hermione, Neville y yo lo vimos. Era quien maldecía tu escoba, murmuraba y no te sacaba los ojos de encima.</p><p>Harry le envió una mirada cautelosa al chico, luego devolviéndose hacia Draco. El rubio mantuvo los labios sellados, mirando hacia el pelirrojo.</p><p>—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?</p><p>Hermione les envió una mirada plana a todos antes de hablar.</p><p>— ¡Es obvio que trama algo! Tiene una marca de mordida en la pierna, cojea y todo. Está tratando de pasar al cerbero para conseguir lo que guarda Dumbledore.</p><p>Draco se dejó caer contra la silla, frotando sus sienes. Tanto trabajo adicional para que Hagrid no sospechara de ellos y les diera la información que necesitaban y esa niña tonta se iba de bocazas en un arranque de enojo. Típico.</p><p>— ¿Cómo saben de lo que hay allí? —preguntó el semigigante, luciendo nervioso. Miró a Harry y a Draco, quienes negaron con la cabeza inmediatamente. El hombre pareció aliviado de saber que ellos dos no estaban metidos—. No importa, aquí está lo fundamental: Snape no trataría de matar a un alumno. Mucho menos de robar algo que el mismísimo Dumbledore está queriendo cuidar. Olvídense del perro, del tercer piso y de lo que se resguarda allí. Eso es algo entre el director y Nicolas Flamel.</p><p>Draco saltó, antes de que lo arruinaran más.</p><p>— ¡Dalo por hecho! Ya me estaban cansando con sus teorías locas sobre un <em>profesor. </em>Hay que ponerles algo de sensatez a esas tontas cabecitas, como ya sabrás. —dejó salir un suspiro largo y cansado. Harry le siguió el juego, asintiendo con expresión hastiada. Ambos se levantaron—. Mejor nos vamos ahora, Hagrid. Trataremos de que entiendan que no hay que meternos donde no nos llamas.</p><p>El semigigante lucía tan agradecido que Draco casi se sintió mal por mentirle tan descaradamente. Casi. (No realmente)</p><p>Las serpientes se llevaron a rastras a los leones, terminando en una zona alejada de los oídos indiscretos, pero aun cerca del colegio.</p><p>— ¡¿Teorías locas, Draco Malfoy?! ¡Si tú también lo viste, sabes de lo que hablo!</p><p>El rubio se froto los ojos, rezando por algo de paciencia extra. Cuando nada llegó, la miro con ojos gélidos e irritados.</p><p>— ¿Ustedes creen que está bien ir por ahí acusando <em>profesores</em>, y esperar que no hayan consecuencias o que el involucrado no se entere? Maldita sea, Granger, se supone que tienes un cerebro allí. Aprende a usarlo y no solo memorices porquerías que no sepas utilizar más adelante.</p><p>La niña se estremeció, luciendo avergonzada y herida. Harry se mantenía al margen de todo, a un costado de Draco, con expresión ilegible.</p><p>—Aprendan a medirse, y dejen de acusar tan fácilmente a la gente. Si quieren información, pregunten sutilmente, para no terminar siendo sospechosos de nada.</p><p>Con un último resoplido, Draco se fue, su capa ondeando tras él.</p><p>Harry solo les dio una mirada plana cuando ellos se quejaron de la altanería de Draco. Luego dejó salir una risa llena de desprecio, que los hizo recordar de quien estaban hablando y enfrente de que persona, Harry se fue también.</p><p>Hermione, Ron y Neville se quedaron mirando su espalda desaparecer, sintiéndose mal. Quizás Malfoy tenía razón y ellos no estaban haciendo las cosas bien… Y atacarlo no había sido una buena decisión.</p><p>Una vez estuvieron ambos encerrados en su habitación en las mazmorras, Harry abrió la boca.</p><p>—Fuiste algo cruel con ella, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?</p><p>Draco se dejó caer en su cama, asintiendo. Aún estaba molesto con ella por levantarle la voz y arruinar todos los esfuerzos de ambos, pero tampoco estuvo bien atacarla. Se disculparía mañana.</p><p>Casi se rió al saber que se disculparía con Hermione Granger. Era surrealista.</p><p>—Bien, me alegro de que lo sepas. —el niño se acostó junto a Draco, mirándolo—. ¿Hay algo más?</p><p>—No fue Snape. —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros, sus ojos cerrados—. Conozco los maleficios, Harry. Snape no estaba atacándote, sin embargo Quirrell…</p><p>El azabache frunció el ceño. Tanto a él como a Draco les daba bastante mala espina el hombre, según palabras del mismo rubio, Quirrell actuaba y se mostraba demasiado vulnerable y débil para serlo realmente. Algo ocultaba, de eso no había duda.</p><p>Quizás era un mortífago, quizás un amante de las artes oscuras… Quizás creía que matando a Harry Potter él se alzaría como un mago oscuro reconocido. No lo saben con certeza, pero algo había allí.</p><p>—Te creo, Draco. Si tú dices que es Quirrell y no Snape, entonces debe ser verdad. Aunque decirles eso a los otros dudo que sea de ayuda. —Draco lo miró, recibiendo una dulce sonrisa que no dudó en devolver—. Ahora, sobre Flamel… ¿Qué sabemos?</p><p>—Nicolas Flamel es un alquimista, Harry. —El chico asintió, con ojos brillando por la curiosidad—. Por eso no es muy difícil saber que resguarda Dumbledore. Es un hombre muy conocido por ser el único fabricante de la <em>Piedra Filosofal</em>. Un objeto de gran valor, no solo por ser única en su clase, sino por su capacidad de transformar cualquier metal en oro. —el niño se sentó, para verlo mejor. Draco pudo ver mil ideas correr en esos bosques verdes—. Y con ella también se puede crear el elíxir de la vida, que bendeciría al que la beba con vida eterna.</p><p>Ambos se miraron por un largo rato, en silencio.</p><p>— ¿Quién querría robar eso, tanto como para querer meterse en un lugar con <em>dragones</em>?</p><p>El rubio tenía una idea clara de quien estaría tan desesperado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La navidad estaba prácticamente sobre ellos, y Harry tenía encima una mezcla entre tristeza y felicidad. Estaba complacido porque no debía de irse a casa, pero un trozo de su corazón dolía al saber que Draco no estaría cerca para estar juntos.</p><p>El rubio había pasado tiempo extra con él, dejándolo abrazarlo y dormir con él para compensarlo aunque sea un poco, y aun así Harry sabía que solo añoraría más su presencia.</p><p>También se irían todos los de su grupo, incluso Neville y Hermione se marchaban. Por suerte se quedaría con Ron, lo cual era algo… No lo que esperaba, pero estaba bien.</p><p>Dejó salir una sonrisa cansada cuando los leones se unieron a él en la puerta del colegio. Estaba esperando pacientemente a Draco, quien tenía que preguntarle algo a su padrino (Harry no podía superar del todo el saber que su profesor de pociones fuera familia de su amigo), y por suerte parecía que no lo haría solo.</p><p>—Espero que se diviertan aquí, chicos. Les escribiré tanto como pueda. —decía Hermione, mientras envolvía su cuello con una bufanda escarlata. Neville estaba luchando con sus guantes y gorro, tratando de que nada se cayera—. Y espero que les gusten mis regalos.</p><p>Ron sonrió incómodo. Seguía sintiéndose muy enredoso con la chica, siempre rozando la hostilidad a la hora de discutir.</p><p>Draco decidió llegar justo en ese momento, mientras el silencio se volvía más denso y asfixiante. Harry lo agradeció enormemente.</p><p>—Granger, Longbottom, Weasley. —saludó el rubio, apenas moviendo la cabeza. Los leones lo saludaron con mucha más energía. Se habían logrado arreglar tan rápido como discutieron—. ¿Están listos para irse, chicos?</p><p>Longbottom y Granger asintieron, acomodándose nuevamente sus ropas. El rubio sonrió, girándose hacia Harry, quien estaba al borde de hacer puchero, por lo que el rubio dejó de lado un momento el estoicismo aristocrático y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Harry se derritió en el contacto y disfrutó el calor lo más que pudo.</p><p>Luego del abrazo, Draco palmeó suavemente el hombro del pelirrojo, quien le sonrió amigablemente. Ellos habían empezado a llevarse relativamente bien en las últimas semanas, mucho mejor de lo que iba la relación de Weasley y Granger, por lo menos.</p><p>Cuando los tres se marcharon, y solo quedaron ellos dos, decidieron entrar para calentarse y tomar algo de chocolate caliente. Y durante esos dos primeros días sin su grupo fue así, simplemente ellos dos reuniéndose en algún punto del día, pasando un rato juntos, hasta que ambos tuviesen que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes. Era divertido, Harry no podía negar eso, e incluso se había acercado un poquito más al pelirrojo en ese tiempo.</p><p>Jugaban ajedrez mágico, corrían con los gemelos por los jardines de Hogwarts, e incluso se habían lanzado bolas de nieve. Harry se había divertido mucho esos días, por lo que cuando llegó navidad, tenía grandes expectativas.</p><p>Al pie de su cama se apilaron varios regalos, más de los que alguna vez llegó a ver. Harry se preguntó vagamente si conocía a tantas personas.</p><p>Se arrastró fuera de la cama, notando de primera mano los regalos de Vincent y Gregory, siendo los únicos que utilizaron cajas circulares. Luego, casi como si estuvieran en fila, estaban los de Pansy y Daphne, debajo de los mismos los de Millicent, Lily, Tracey y Sally. Junto a ellos dos grandes cajas plateadas se paraban orgullosas: los regalos de Theo y Blaise.</p><p>En una torre alta estaban los regalos de Flint, Montague, Pucey, Bletchley, Urquhart, Cormac, Neal y Higgs. Todo el equipo de Quidditch. Había cuatro de sus prefectos, todos rodeando la pila anterior. Un poco más alejados estaban regalos con toques terracota y granate, mucho más brillosos de los que usaría cualquiera de su casa, por lo que se acercó con el ceño fruncido, pero terminó sonriendo. Eran los regalos de Hagrid, Hermione, los Weasley, Neville y su abuela, sorprendente estaba también el regalo de sus tíos. Más uno, que no podía reconocer tan fácilmente. Pero había dos en particular, que estaban sobre su baúl, que fueron los que más lo emocionaron, los regalos de Draco y Sirius (combinado con Remus, claramente).</p><p>Empezó por esos, abriendo con mucho cuidado el regalo de Sirius, topándose con dos libros. Tragó el nudo de en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta que era un álbum de fotos y otro de recuerdos, no reconoció la letra de ninguno de los dos títulos, por lo que asumió eran las caligrafías de sus padres. Al parecer su letra era más parecida a la de su madre, al contrario de lo que él pensaba.</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a llorar tan temprano, y los dejó sobre su cama, cuando se volteó la envoltura del regalo había desaparecido. Agarró el regalo de Draco, la emoción burbujeando en su pecho. Abrió la elegante caja negra, encontrándose con una hermosa serpiente hecha de oro blanco, con pequeñas incrustaciones de jade.</p><p>Harry la sacó con cuidado, mirándola fijamente por unos instantes, el calor en su pecho extendiéndose como pólvora. Sonrió, y fue como si la pulsera se comunicara con su magia, porque pronto se estaba deslizando en su muñeca derecha, ajustándose.</p><p>Sacó una nota, que estaba parcialmente escondida en la caja.</p><p>
  <em>Harry:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Espero que te guste mi regalo, y el de Sirius. Asegúrate de enviarme la carta para él cuando me respondas a esto, así ustedes no pierden comunicación por tanto tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por otro lado, tu pulsera tiene un pequeño truquito que es más para mí que para ti, pero funciona en ambas direcciones. Con suerte no te lo voy a tener que explicar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feliz navidad, Harry. Te quiero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con amor, Draco.</em>
</p><p>Harry dejó salir un jadeo, esa era la primera vez que su mejor amigo (o alguien aparte de Sirius y Remus) le decía que lo querían. Podría encuadrar esto, para no olvidarse jamás que era importante para alguien. Guardó la carta junto a la primera que recibió de Sirius, y los álbumes fueron con ellos.</p><p>Se giró hacia los otros regalos, aunque a sabiendas que nada podía ser mejor.</p><p>Y tuvo razón, parcialmente al menos. Todos sus amigos se habían lucido: Blaise regalándole una colección completa de libros sobre Quidditch y defensa contra las artes oscuras, mientras que Theo había optado por un uniforme nuevo de Slytherin, más un juego de túnicas de gala.</p><p>Pansy le había regalado un bolso negro, aparentemente sin fondo, con el logo de los Potter en un costado. Daphne, por su parte, le había enviado vuela plumas y dos diarios casi iguales, difiriendo solamente en el decorado del lomo, siendo que uno tenía lirios amarillos que de cuando en cuando desaparecían para volver a aparecer, entrelazándose entre ellos con gracia, y la otra tenía pequeñas damasquinas floreciendo en la parte inferior del lomo. Una pequeña nota le explicó que eran diarios tanto para él como para Draco. Harry se preguntó vagamente porque se lo dio a él en vez de mandárselo directamente al rubio, pero se encogió de hombros.</p><p>Millicent le había enviado un equipo de mantenimiento para su escoba, junto a una pequeña Snitch con un “HP” grabado. La pequeña bolita se activó y comenzó a revolotear por toda la habitación, pero Harry no se preocupó demasiado, viendo los otros regalos.</p><p>Lily y Sally parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para comprarle cosas para Hedwig, pero él estaba más que feliz por ello. Su pequeña lechuza tendría un mejor lugar donde descansar cuando rondaba por sus habitaciones, además de una nueva jaula, que se encogía por si sola. Tracey, por su lado, le regaló un gran libro de etiqueta tradicional para sangrepuras y un reloj de bolsillo bañado en oro blanco con el escudo de Potter en la tapa. Vagamente se preguntó si le estaba tratando de mandar una indirecta.</p><p>Vincent y Greg le habían enviado cajas llenas, <em>hasta el borde, </em>de sus dulces favoritos, más una fotografía móvil de Draco arrugando la nariz desaprobatoriamente. Se preguntaba que estaría pasando en esa foto.</p><p>Los chicos de su equipo le enviaron regalos mucho más genéricos, libros, libretas, plumas, joyas y dulces de todo tipo. Uno de ellos le había salvado la vida, regalándole un enorme portador de joyas, porque de otro modo no sabría dónde meter todo aquello.</p><p>Al final, llegó a los regalos de sus amigos menos aristócratas, y esperó de corazón que no fueran libros. Hagrid le había regalado una flauta rústica, y Harry no dudó en intentar tocarla, notando lo fácil que era. Se hizo una nota mental de ir con el semigigante y agradecerle personalmente por el bonito objeto.</p><p>Hermione, como no, le regaló un gran libro de historias fantásticas del mundo mágico. Asumió que eran como los cuentos de hadas de los muggles, y lo dejó en su cómoda para leerlos en las noches siguientes. También le enviaría una carta a ella para agradecer (ese año tenía muchos agradecimientos que enviar).</p><p>Desenvolvió rápidamente el de los Weasley, sus ojos poniéndose llorosos de nuevo. En esos dos días había visto una gran cantidad de diferentes suéteres con grandes letras en el pecho, y nunca esperó recibir una también. Dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso, colocándoselo rápidamente. Estaba por levantarse y correr en busca de los gemelos y Ron, cuando vio el último regalo.</p><p>Este lo desenvolvió con muchísima intriga, viendo en él solo su nombre en una caligrafía demasiado inclinada y redonda para ser conocida. Hizo una mueca al ver el horroroso diseño, a sabiendas que Draco o cualquiera de los otros, lo matarían si usara algo así. Sin embargo, cuando lo tomó en manos se dio cuenta que parecía como si estuviese sosteniendo líquido. La levantó y la pasó por su cabeza, mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que Draco insistía en dejarlo para su uso. Abrió los ojos casi cómicamente.</p><p>¡Su cuerpo no estaba!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El almuerzo navideño en Hogwarts era de lo más basto.</p><p>Había una centena de pavos asados, montañas de papas hervidas, al horno y fritas, patos grandes de arvejas con manteca y salseras llenas de riquísimas combinaciones de salsas. Fue una agradable cena, llena de risas y burlas por parte de los gemelos hacia Percy.</p><p>Para cuando se estaban yendo, Hagrid ya estaba ebrio, besando las mejillas de sus profesoras. Harry se preguntó vagamente si eso tendría consecuencias en la mañana. No era lo suficientemente importante para preocuparse en ese momento, jugando en la nieve como un niño normal.</p><p>La otra mitad de la tarde se la pasó en su habitación, escribiendo cartas de agradecimientos y, en algunos casos, respuestas a las cartas, con agradecimientos agregados al final de todas. Para cuando llegó a la carta de Draco estaba nervioso, con el periférico de su vista podía atrapar el resplandor plateado de la capa misteriosa.</p><p>
  <em>Úsalo bien.</em>
</p><p>Pasó saliva, mirándola contemplativamente, para luego verificar la hora. Eran cerca de las once, el toque de queda ya en marcha para todo el alumnado. Asintió, parcialmente para él, pero en completo para convencerse.</p><p>Terminó la carta para su amigo con un simple <em>“Tengo que mostrarte algo cuando vuelvas. Es asombroso”</em></p><p>Se enfundó en la capa, escabulléndose fuera de la casa de las serpientes. No tenía muy en claro a donde se dirigía, por lo que deambuló durante un largo rato. Pensaba en los días que había estado allí, y de repente se le ocurrió un lugar al que ir: uno en donde jamás podría escabullirse de otra manera. Se dirigió velozmente hacia la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. No estaba buscando nada en particular, simplemente mirando los títulos raros que allí tenían, cuando el ruido de voces y pasos lo asustaron.</p><p>Eran Snape y Filch, y aunque no podrían verlo, el pasillo de este lado de la biblioteca era demasiado angosto. Retrocedió con cautela, apagando la luz de su varita con un ahogado <em>nox</em>. Agradeció, súbitamente, que Draco le enseñara hechizos así de útiles en sus tiempos libres.</p><p>A la izquierda de donde estaba parado vio una puerta entreabierta, y no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para meterse en ella. Todo era mejor que enfrentarse a esos dos. Escuchó los pasos alejarse, con mucha atención, antes de relajarse verdaderamente. Harry dio por finalizado su día de exploración, completamente listo para irse a la cama, pero luego observó a su alrededor, sospechando que había encontrado otro salón en desuso, como tantos otros que existían en Hogwarts.</p><p>La escuela parecía que debía de haber tenido muchísimas otras clases, y a Harry le daba curiosidad saber por qué ya no estaban. Supone que debía de preguntarle a Draco mas tarde. O a Sirius, para saber si en su tiempo de estudiante había otras clases.</p><p>Caminó un poco, notando las partículas de polvo flotar por el aire, un atisbo de humedad en el lugar, junto a varios papeles desperdigados por el suelo. Sin embargo, lo que le llamó la habitación fue el espejo gigante, magnífico, que estaba contra la pared de enfrente. Lucía tan fuera de lugar, siendo que tenía un marco dorado, presumiblemente de oro, muy trabajado, y tenía soportes en formas similares a unas garras. Una inscripción inentendible flotaba en la parte superior del espejo, pero eso no era lo que a Harry le importaba ahora.</p><p>Se dio la vuelta para mirar, solo una confirmación para saber que lo que estaba en el espejo era una mentira.  Su corazón latía con furia mientras volvía a darle la cara al espejo.</p><p>Allí estaba él, su reflejo, lleno de miedo. Sin embargo, no estaba solo, tras él había muchas personas, tantas que no podía distinguir sus rostros, pero los que más podía identificar fueron los más atemorizantes. Había una mujer, muy bonita, con cabello rojo oscuro y ojos idénticos a los suyos. Se acercó inconscientemente, viéndola llorar con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios. A su lado, un hombre delgado y alto, la abrazó por los hombros. Tenía lentes y un cabello demasiado desordenado para ser normal. Igual al suyo.</p><p>— ¿Mamá? —susurró—. ¿Papá?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Fuego y castigo”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco había vuelto a Hogwarts hace un día, y ya notaba las diferencias en Harry. El niño miraba de vez en cuando por sobre su hombro, y estaba incluso un poco más reacio a dejar al rubio fuera de su vista más de lo necesario, y Draco estaba tratando de ser paciente, realmente, simplemente quedándose allí, tratando de actuar como si no viera lo raro que estaba actuando Harry.</p><p>Duró así el resto del día. Pero decidió que era suficiente ni bien estuvieron encerrados en su cuarto.</p><p>—Muy bien, Potter, habla. ¿Qué pasó mientras no estaba? —Indagó, apoyado contra la puerta, de brazos cruzados, obviamente poco dispuesto a seguir caminando en un puente de hielo fino—. Estuve fuera solo dos semanas, ¿Qué tanto perdí a mi mejor amigo?</p><p>No pudo evitar burlarse, siendo que hace rato estaba viendo cuan compinches se habían vuelto Harry y el pelirrojo. Le aliviaba un poco el saber que se habían unido de igual forma, a pesar del inicio brusco en su relación. Sin embargo, pareció que Harry no captó del todo la diversión en la voz del rubio, porque se había girado hacia él con una mirada de horror y culpa.</p><p>— ¡No me perdiste en lo absoluto! Es solo que-, yo, demonios- Solo necesitaba pensar y</p><p>— ¡Oye, oye! Tranquilo, Harry. Era una broma, solo jugaba. —Se despegó de la puerta, tomando las manos de su amigo, que prácticamente había corrido para estar frente a él—. Respiraciones profundas, Harry. Te escucho.</p><p>El azabache tardo unos minutos en calmarse, pero cuando finalmente lo logró, le sonrió a Draco. El rubio casi suspiro de alivio. Era la primera sonrisa real que podía ver del chico.</p><p>—En navidad… Recibí una capa de invisibilidad. —murmuró, Draco solo parpadeo, decididamente listo para no interrumpirlo. Harry se removió un poco—. Exploré por la Sección Prohibida esa noche, y llegué a una sala con un gran espejo. Te quería hablar de eso, pero no estabas allí para mostrarte… Entonces llevé a Ron. Vi a mis padres en ese espejo, Draco. Estaban allí, junto a mi familia. También vi a Sirius, a Remus… A ti. Todos estaban ahí, y se veían tan felices. —el rubio sonrió, apretando un poquitito más las manos del niño, quien lució agradecido por el afecto—. Era el espejo Oesed.</p><p>Draco asintió, ya habiendo escuchado de eso en un futuro, no recordaba muy bien en que fechas, ni mucho menos porque salió a colación el tema (en esos momentos estaba más ocupado tratando de evitar que lo mataran a él y a sus padres), pero había surgido y ahora comprendía mucho mejor al chico frente a él, que lucía como si estuviera por desmoronarse.</p><p>—Ron, él se vio a sí mismo, rodeado de oro, con un uniforme de Quidditch. —el rubio arqueó las cejas, para nada impresionado. Harry dejó salir una risita por su reacción, y el rubio se dio por servido—. Entonces, la tercera noche… El director estaba allí. Hablamos un poco, me pidió que adivinara para que servía el espejo. Al final de esa semana, el espejo se fue, y no lo he vuelto a buscar, pero…</p><p>—Tuviste una pequeña probada de lo que era tener una familia. Un lugar cálido, lleno de personas como tú. —Draco terminó por él, cuando se hizo obvio que el muchacho no hablaría pronto. Harry asintió, agradecido porque su amigo lo entendiera sin la necesidad de decir nada—. Esa bien sentirse vacío, Harry. Está bien añorar ese recuerdo. Es de las pocas cosas que tienes de tus padres, y aunque tu anhelo más grande no pueda cumplirse… Una pequeña parte puede llegar a pasar, ¿Sabes? —Al ver que el chico no entendía, rodó los ojos con cariño mal disimulado—. Remus, Sirius y yo estamos aquí, contigo. Somos tu pequeña familia, y aunque no es mucho, ni podríamos jamás reemplazar el vacío de tus padres-</p><p>Harry se lanzó hacia él, apretando a su amigo con fuerza. Draco solo lo entendió, abrazándolo también. Dejó un suave beso en su cabeza, balanceándolos durante un largo rato.</p><p>Un rato más tarde, Draco estaba recibiendo uno de los diarios que le habían llegado a Harry en navidad, el de damasquinas. El pelinegro le mostró el que él se había elegido, con una sonrisa brillante.</p><p>—Daphne nos regaló esto, aunque no entiendo porque me los envió a mí solamente.</p><p>El rubio se burló, sacando una pluma de tinta interminable que se padrino le había regalado en navidad ese mismo año. Pasó suavemente su dedo índice por el lomo del cuaderno, sintiendo la magia cosquillear allí, formando pequeños puntitos de luz a su paso. Harry jadeo, impresionado. Draco le indicó que hiciera lo mismo, y cuando ambas firmas mágicas desaparecieron totalmente, Draco escribió en la primera hoja. Cuando Harry miró su propio cuaderno dejó salir una risita.</p><p>
  <em>“Eres un idiota, cara rajada. Espero que me muestres esa capa de invisibilidad pronto, no es justo que Weasley ya la haya usado y yo a penas me esté enterando de todo”.</em>
</p><p>Harry se lo prometió a Draco antes de acostarse a dormir.</p><p>Al final pasó un tiempo para que Draco pudiera probar por sí mismo la capa, siendo que ambos estaban muy concentrados en pasar simplemente un buen año con las notas que su casa exigía. Sin embargo, a eso de finales de abril sucedió algo sorpresivo. Durante días habían visto a Hagrid actuar todo nervioso o misterioso, pero no fue sino hasta que Weasley los arrastró hasta la cabaña del hombre que entendió el porqué.</p><p>— ¡Por favor, háganlo entrar en razón! —gritó Granger, ni bien los vio dentro de la pequeña choza. Ambas serpientes se miraron con confusión, antes de captar el movimiento en un cuarto contiguo, Draco jadeo al ver a un bebé dragón correr y escupir fuego.</p><p>Fuego, en una cabaña de <em>madera</em>.</p><p>Retrocedió, pálido. Draco había desarrollado un miedo poco disimulable al fuego. El murió entre las llamas, no le pueden pedir paz al verlo, y menos podría llevarse bien con animales tan fuertemente asociados con el mismo. Harry se paró frente al rubio, bloqueándole la vista del dragón, que casi estaba quemando una silla.</p><p>—Hagrid, no puedes tener esto aquí. Es peligroso. Una cosa es un cerbero, otra muy diferente es una cosa que puede incendiar tu casa. —exclamó Harry, señalando al dragón y luego al semigigante.</p><p>— ¡Pero es tan adorable, tan pequeño también!</p><p>— ¡Y tan ilegal! —exclamó el rubio, ocultándose aun en la espalda de su amigo. Harry asintió, severamente—. Tienes que deshacerte de él, Hagrid. Es peligroso, es ilegal y, por sobre todas las cosas, no es adorable. Puede <em>matarte</em>.</p><p>El hombre pareció atormentado, y Draco pensó como podrían solucionar esto sin tener que sufrir heridas. O tener problemas. Chasqueó los dedos, Harry lo miró por sobre su hombre, Granger inclinó la cabeza y Weasley dejó de comer para poder verlo.</p><p>—Tú hermano, Charles o algo así. Trabaja con dragones, ¿No es así, Weasley? Podríamos pedirle que venga por esa cosa.</p><p>— ¡Se llama Norbert! —lloró Hagrid, luciendo como la madre del rubio al corregirlo cuando es demasiado descortés con sus plantas. Suspiró.</p><p>—Bien, para que se lleve a Norbert a un lugar seguro, donde aprenderá a convivir con los de su especie… y donde no estén niños a los que pueda rostizar.</p><p>Así lo arreglaron, y por suerte todo salió bien. El dragón fue despachado, desgraciadamente gracias a Granger terminaron en un gran problema. Y, como se esperaba, tuvieron que darle una explicación a su jefe de casa para no conseguir incluso <em>más</em> castigos.</p><p>— ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo, eh? Escapándose de sus habitaciones, corriendo por allí con unos <em>Gryffindors. </em>Son serpientes, niños, esta no es forma de actuar.</p><p>Draco y Harry mantenían sus ojos en el suelo, el moreno más que nada por pedido de Draco, que por el regaño. El rubio dejó salir un suspiro, enderezándose, aun mirando lejos de los ojos oscuros de su padrino.</p><p>—Lo sentimos, señor. No se volverá a repetir. —prometió, y antes de que el hombre dijera algo más, agregó—. Y si es sobre los puntos perdidos, Harry y yo podemos reponerlos, hemos trabajado duro todo el año para poder obtener mucho más que eso, y lo sabe, señor.</p><p>Snape, viendo que no les sacaría la información esa noche, no de buena manera, los dejó marcharse a sus dormitorios. Y al día siguiente, cuando los demás vieron los puntos perdidos, miraron con cautela a todos, pero incluso al enterarse quienes habían sido los culpables, no dijeron nada. Tenían muchos puntos, y el rubio era el que más conseguía de sus primeros años, mientras que Potter los estaba llevando a ganar con mucha más facilidad la copa de las casas, por lo que sabían que rápidamente esa mínima pérdida sería obsoleta.</p><p>Esa noche, luego de pasar un día duro ganando la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles, ambos chicos se reunieron con los leoncitos, dispuestos a ir en busca de Filch de una vez.</p><p>—Lo siento, chicos, yo… —comenzó, de nuevo, Granger. Se había disculpado más de una vez ese día, y aunque el rubio lo agradecía, ya estaba algo cansado de eso, por lo que levantó la mano, callándola.</p><p>—Está bien, Granger. No fue intencional, lo entendemos. Todos podemos cometer errores. Además, ni siquiera fue relevante para nuestra casa… Para ustedes, sin embargo, pareció ser un desastre.</p><p>La chica asintió, ese día fue un completo horror, recibiendo insultos y siendo molestas por todos en la casa, no solo los de su año. Draco hizo una mueca al verlos en medio de la tormenta, pero tanto el cómo Harry sabían que poco podían hacer. Si se metían, serían más problemas, y no era plan.</p><p>Llegaron con el celador, quien inmediatamente se pudo a hablar de cómo sería su castigo si el tuviese algo que ver. Longbottom estaba pálido, Granger se veía más horrorizada que asustada, mientras que Harry y Draco solo se encogían de hombros a cada mirada que les enviaban los Gryffindors. No es que no les perturbara la charla de Filch, sino que sabían que eso no sucedía desde hace más de un siglo. Además de que el padre del rubio no estaba por encima de mover contactos para echar a un squib que amenace con la seguridad de su vástago.</p><p>Aunque Draco sabía que lo haría más por deshacerse del hombre que por la seguridad de su hijo.</p><p>En ese momento, Hagrid se acercó a ellos, junto con Fang. Traía una gran ballesta, junto a sus flechas, colgada en la espalda.</p><p>—Ya era hora —dijo—. Los estoy esperando desde hace media hora. ¿Está todo bien, niños?</p><p>—Yo no sería tan amable con ellos, Hagrid —gruñó el hombre, fríamente—. Están aquí para cumplir un castigo, después de todo.</p><p>Los hombres se enfrascaron en una discusión, mientras los niños avanzaban un poco más para dejar de oírlos.</p><p>—Chicos, casi olvido decirles esto —jadeó, Granger, sus ojos brillando—, hace unas horas descubrimos quién es Nicolas Flamel. ¡Gracias a Neville!</p><p>El mencionado se ruborizó, mientras la castaña parecía no poder parar de vibrar ante el nuevo conocimiento que poseía. El rubio miró hacia el imponente bosque que se alzaba a sus espaldas, pasando saliva. A pesar de tratar de evitar el pensamiento, el solo saber que cuando entraran allí se encontrarían con el hombre que lo arruinó todo para él, le daban escalofríos. El miedo lacerante recorría todo su cuerpo, casi entumeciéndolo.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres con que ya lo sabían, Harry? —preguntó la niña, Longbottom igual de confundido que ella, miraba al rubio, quien volvió a la conversación, fingiendo fácilmente que había estado escuchando.</p><p>—Draco me lo dijo ese mismo día, después de la discusión. —El azabache ladeó la cabeza, como si quisiera evocar un recuerdo lejano—. Creo que se lo mencioné a Ron en vacaciones de Navidad.</p><p>Antes de que alguien más pudiese decir algo, Hagrid llegó junto a ellos, luciendo irritado pero a la vez satisfecho. Draco supuso que había ganado la discusión contra Filch.</p><p>—Bueno, niños, hora de pagar los errores cometidos. —Cantó, casi feliz, el semigigante—. Iremos al Bosque Prohibido, estamos haciendo algo de sumo peligro, por lo que les pediré que se mantengan conmigo. Síganme un momento.</p><p>Los niños se miraron unos a otros, con miedo. Draco podía decir que Longbottom estaba temblando, casi con seguridad. Granger pareció murmurar con nerviosismo algún tipo de mantra, mientras Harry se mantenía casi neutral a su lado. Lo miró, y en vez de ver miedo, vio curiosidad. Por supuesto que había cierta cautela en el niño, pero la abrazadora necesidad de saber que había en esos bosques parecía demasiado como para lucir realmente preocupado por lo que podría sucederles.</p><p>—Miren ahí. —dijo el semigigante, señalando un sendero con la luz de su farol— ¿Ven eso allí, brillando en la tierra? Lo plateado. Eso es-</p><p>—Sangre de unicornio. —murmuró Draco, sin poder detenerse. Se ganó las miradas de todos, pero estaba demasiado ocupado viendo con horror el líquido espeso que estaba siendo lentamente absorbido por la tierra.</p><p>—Eso es correcto, Draco. —Asintió Hagrid—. Hay un unicornio que ha sido malherido, es la segunda vez en la semana que me toca ver esto. Trataremos de encontrar a este, y evitar que siga sufriendo.</p><p>Los niños asintieron, parcialmente. Draco miró al perro, quien seguía muy pegado a las piernas de su amo. Se preguntó por qué creyó, en algún momento, que ese animal podría protegerlo de algo ahí afuera.</p><p>— ¡Bien! Nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Hermione y Neville conmigo. Harry y Draco irán con Fang, ya que nuestros niños ya se han enfrentado a un troll sin titubear estarán bien.</p><p>El rubio lo miró con expresión en blanco, preguntándose qué pensaba ese hombre a la hora de realizar deducciones. Podrían haberle ganado al troll por suerte, sin embargo aquí estaba él, confiando en las habilidades de supervivencia de unos niños de primer año. Harry tomó la correa de Fang.</p><p>—Si ven algo, o tienen problemas, lancen chispas rojas con sus varitas. Iremos con ustedes de inmediato.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Habían estado caminando durante un muy largo rato, Draco sostenía el farol en alto, Harry caminaba a su lado, mirando las raíces. A ese punto ya se habían internado en el corazón del bosque, y la sangre se volvía cada vez más espesa, y había más.</p><p>Draco sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho. Estaba sosteniendo con mucha fuerza su varita, pensando en cada hechizo de defensa que conocía, pero aun dudoso de que algo funcionara contra ese hombre. Aunque, si mal no recordaba, en ese tiempo el Señor Oscuro no era él como tal. Solo utilizaba un contenedor.</p><p>Draco se detuvo abruptamente cuando Harry tomó su brazo. Miró hacia donde señalaba su amigo y sintió la bilis subirle a su garganta. El unicornio estaba tirado en el suelo, sus largas patas dobladas en ángulos que no eran comunes, sus hebras parecían ríos de luz, desplegándose por el suelo.</p><p>Escucharon algo deslizarse, desde un arbusto salió una figura encapuchada, que se acercó al unicornio, como una bestia al acecho. Bajó su cabeza hacia la herida del animal. Bebiendo su sangre.</p><p>La figura encapuchada se levantó momentos después, deteniéndose un momento, casi como si se hubiera congelado, antes de darse vuelta lentamente. Draco dejó caer el farol, su pequeña llama apenas sobreviviendo al impacto.</p><p>Se estaba acercando rápidamente a ellos, cuando Harry se dobló de dolor, hasta que cayó de rodillas. Draco hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, poniéndose frente a su amigo, y en un estallido de adrenalina gritó:</p><p>—<em> ¡Depulso!</em></p><p>La cosa salió volando lejos, y Draco estaba listo para lanzar una <em>bombarda</em>, solo por si las dudas, cuando un centauro apareció frente a ambos magos, interponiéndose entre ellos y el Señor Oscuro. Para cuando Harry sintió que el dolor desaparecía, solo estaban Draco y el Centauro allí. Fang había huido, al igual que el encapuchado. </p><p>— ¿Están bien? —preguntó el centauro, haciendo que Harry se apresurara a ponerse de pie. Draco tomó la mano del chico ni bien estuvo parado.</p><p>—Estamos bien, gracias… ¿Qué fue eso?</p><p>La criatura no contestó, solo mirándolos a ambos con esos sobrenaturales ojos azules.</p><p>—El chico Potter, ¿No es así? —No esperó respuesta, inclinándose frente a ambos—. Súbanse, no es seguro que estés aquí en estos tiempos.</p><p>Harry fue el primero en montarse a su lomo, seguido rápidamente de Draco. El rubio no prestó atención a nada más que el latido seguro y constante de Harry, asegurándose de que el chico seguía vivo. Que estaba todo bien.</p><p>Harry permaneció en silencio, recostadnos en el abrazo de su amigo. Eso había sido aterrador. Y muy doloroso.</p><p>— ¡Harry, Draco! ¿Están bien? ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>Granger corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid, Neville y Fang por detrás de ella. El rubio parpadeó hacia ella, confundido por escucharla llamarlo por su nombre, mientras, tanto el cómo Harry, se bajaban de el centauro, que Draco supuso se llamaba Firenze, o algo así medio escuchó.</p><p>—Estamos bien… —el azabache se volteó hacia Draco, tomando cuidadosamente la mano del rubio—. ¿Verdad?</p><p>Draco asintió, lentamente.</p><p>—Estamos bien, Granger. Pero el unicornio…</p><p>Hagrid se acercó un poco más, y Harry decidió tomar la palabra.</p><p>—Está muerto, cerca del claro.</p><p>Así terminó su noche, sin embargo, al día siguiente Draco decidió hablar con los demás del tema, demasiado consiente de que la presencia que los acechaba. Dejando al pobre de Longbottom fuera de eso, suficiente ya había pasado el chico por cosas suyas.</p><p>—Dinos, Malfoy, ¿Qué pasó en el bosque?</p><p>El rubio estaba inquietamente pálido, sus pies balanceándose en el aire, los demás se habían sentado en las sillas, en un círculo a su alrededor.</p><p>—Es… sé quién está en busca de la piedra. —Jugó con sus dedos, sus ojos gélidos clavados en sus manos—. Beber sangre de unicornio es un acto monstruoso. Solo alguien que ya no tenga nada que perder lo haría… La sangre de unicornio puede mantenerte con vida, aun si estás al borde de desaparecer, pero todo tiene un precio. Obtendrás media vida maldita por tal acto aberrante.</p><p>Granger miró a Weasley y luego a Harry, los tres en silencio, asimilando lo que decía el rubio.</p><p>—Es así… A menos que seas alguien que solo necesita un poco más de tiempo para conseguir algo más. Algo que te lo devuelva todo.</p><p>— ¡Por supuesto…! —gritó Granger, mirándolo con ojos grandes. Él asintió—. ¡La piedra filosofal! Pero, ¿Quién…?</p><p>—Voldemort. —Harry y Draco lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, sin siquiera mirarse el uno al otro. Los dos leones se estremecieron ante la oscura afirmación. </p><p>Weasley siseó en voz baja, algo sobre el nombre que no debían mencionar, mientras que Granger se veía muy asustada. Aun así, trató de ser una voz conciliadora.</p><p>—Hay que confiar en Dumbledore, es el único mago a quien el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le teme. Estaremos a salvo.</p><p>Harry asintió, pero cuando se volvió a ver a Draco, su mirada decía todo menos confianza. Ambos sabían que algo malo sucedería, y si el Señor Oscuro ya estaba tan cerca, aun con Dumbledore en el colegio, no sabrían que tanto podrían confiar.</p><p>Solo esperaban que el director no se moviera del colegio, esa era, por ahora, su única esperanza.</p><p>Draco no creía en ninguna esperanza, puesto que recordaba vagamente que en algún punto el director se había reunido con su padre ese año en esas fechas. No había dudas de que algo malo pasaría.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Cerca”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Los exámenes finales se llevaron todo el tiempo de los niños, evitando efectivamente que alguno de ellos se centrara demasiado en el mal que acechaba el colegio, que cazaba unicornios y atentaba contra la seguridad de todos.</p><p>Harry y Draco tenían muchas pesadillas. Mujeres gritando y rayos verdes. Risas malvadas, miradas decepcionadas y rayos rojos. A veces, llamas ardientes consumiéndolo todo.</p><p>Los niños dormían juntos, abrazándose fuertemente, como si quisieran esconderse de sus temores más grandes. Ambos estaban pálidos, ojerosos y parecían nerviosos todo el tiempo. En lo que iba la semana, sus compañeros ya los habían llevado más de una vez con la enfermera, e incluso Snape les había comenzado a dar chocolate caliente con algo de poción calmante cada noche. El hombre había pasado mucho tiempo en la sala común en ese período, ayudando a sus alumnos a prepararse para sus exámenes. Harry lo consideraba entrañable, pues era la primera vez que veía algo así.</p><p>Cuando dieron su último examen, y solo entonces, pudieron respirar con más facilidad. Ambos estaban caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, cuando se cruzaron a la profesora McGonagall, a quien saludaron cortésmente. Esta les sonrió, un poco rígidamente, pero no les dijo nada. Continuaron su camino y vieron al jefe de su casa doblar en uno de los tantos pasillos que por allí había, y, segundos más tarde, se estaban encontrando de cara con Granger y Weasley.</p><p>— ¡Gracias a Merlín! —exclamaron ambos, jalándolos hacia un lugar apartado: nuevamente, un salón vacío. Draco se preguntó si esto se volvería una tradición</p><p>—Tenemos problemas, chicos. Draco tenía razón cuando dijo que Hagrid podría haber abierto la boca con alguien más que nosotros. ¡Se lo dijo a un encapuchado, en el pub Cabeza de puerco!</p><p>Harry parpadeó, desconcertado, mientras Weasley asentía. El rubio entrecerró los ojos, la niña seguía llamándolo por su nombre.</p><p>—El que le dio el huevo de dragón. —murmuró, de repente, Harry. Draco no podía creer que alguien fuese tan descuidado, maldita sea Hagrid.</p><p>— ¡Exacto! También le dijo como se calma a Fluffy-</p><p>— ¡Eso no es lo peor! —interrumpió Weasley, luciendo casi frenético—. ¡El director se fue! ¡Nuestra única salvación no está!</p><p>Draco se apoyó contra la pared, luciendo realmente enfermo ahora. Harry, por su parte, tenía los ojos clavados en su amigo, pensativamente.</p><p>—Hay que ir por la piedra. —Dijo, aun concentrado en Draco—. Tenemos que conseguirla antes que  él.</p><p>Draco asintió, aun sin apartarse de la pared, pensando profundamente en lo que podrían hacer. Miró a los otros tres niños, solo pensar que estos chicos de once años vivieron todo eso solos, y aun así salieron vivos la primera vez. Le hacía dudar un poco del señor oscuro. ¿Por qué le temían tanto, si niños de once años podían detenerlo? ¿Por qué ningún adulto se estaba haciendo cargo?</p><p>—Hoy, después del toque de queda, nos encontraremos en la puerta de Fluffy. — decidió, Harry. Lucía tan seguro que ninguno refutó.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco y Harry estaban parados frente a la puerta, bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Estaban allí hace más de diez minutos, y los leones no estaban llegando. Harry ya hasta había espantado al poterlgeist con una absurda imitación del Barón Sangriento. El rubio se había reído un poco por ello, y Harry se jactaría de eso más tarde.</p><p>Escucharon suaves pasos, y vieron a los dos chicos llegar, ambos algo nerviosos por no encontrarlos allí. Harry les quitó la capa de encima. Granger casi gritó del susto, pero Weasley alcanzó a cubrirle la boca.</p><p>—Llegan tarde. —murmuró Draco, de mal humor, listo para abrir la puerta, mientras Harry sacaba su flauta rústica.</p><p>—Neville trató de detenernos. —se quejó el pelirrojo, y Draco sonrió, imaginándose esa escena. —Hermione lo petrificó… Espero que no nos odie.</p><p> La puerta se abrió, y cautelosamente entraron. Había un arpa tocándose sola,</p><p>Weasley y Granger se adelantaron a ellos, y Draco pudo haber resoplado algo sobre Gryffindors impertinentes. Harry le envió una sonrisa divertida antes de ponerse a tocar la flauta. El arpa se estaba apagando, por lo que, si no querían tener problemas, mejor empezar ya.</p><p>El grupo se adelantó, Harry aun tocando. Weasley levantó la puerta trampa, y ante los cuatro, sólo apareció una oscuridad inconfundible. Se miraron entre ellos, tratando de ver quien iría primero. Al final, Granger tomó el lugar de Harry con la flauta, y fue el azabache quien se lanzó.</p><p>— ¡Todo bien! —Exclamó, unos segundos más tarde, su voz llegando como un eco—. ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, pueden venir!</p><p>Draco se lanzó primero, luego Weasley, ambos cayendo parcialmente alejados del azabache. Miró hacia abajo, apenas distinguiendo en donde habían caído, cuando escuchó a Granger caer, ni siquiera esperó para mover su varita, llamas azules revoloteando por allí, hasta que la planta retrocedió por completo. Los tres lo miraron, algo sorprendidos.</p><p>—Uh, era el Lazo del Diablo, nos habría aplastado. —se encogió de hombros, levantándose y mirando a su alrededor—. Lo vimos en herbología, una de las primeras clases, ¿Recuerdan?</p><p>Harry asintió, mientras Weasley fruncía el ceño, tratando de recordar. Granger lo miraba fijamente.</p><p>—Chicos, por aquí. —indicó Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra, que era el único camino a la vista. Draco ya estaba a medio camino, al igual que el azabache. Los otros dos se apresuraron a seguirlos.</p><p>Caminaron unos minutos, el sonido zumbeante haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.</p><p>—Alas… —susurró Granger, Draco se adelantó un poco, con Harry pegado a sus talones. Al final del corredor había una habitación muy bien iluminada, estaba lleno de llaves con alas, que iban de un lado al otro. </p><p>Harry, Weasley y Granger corrieron, pero Draco estaba muy ocupado viendo las tres escobas pulcramente apoyadas contra una pared. </p><p>—Weasley, dime qué tipo de llave necesita la cerradura. —pidió, encaminándose sin siquiera molestarse en cubrirse. Ya había visto que no le harían nada.</p><p>—Una llave grande, antigua… probablemente de plata, como la manija.</p><p>Draco le lanzó las otras dos escobas a Weasley y a Harry, con una mirada final, los tres dieron una patada al suelo para elevarse.</p><p>Las llaves se movían muy rápidamente, pero no por nada Harry había sido tan buen buscador. Draco mismo era muy bueno, cuando no era en contra de Gryffindor.</p><p>Volaron en círculos unos segundos antes de que Draco la señalara y Harry gritara.</p><p>— ¡Tiene las alas aplastadas de un lado! </p><p>Weasley se lanzó, Draco moviéndose por debajo del chico, casi cazándola. Harry asintió.</p><p>— ¡Hay que acorralarla!</p><p>Luego de unos segundos pudieron atraparla. Bajaron rápidamente, y al abrir la puerta, terminaron viendo de nuevo la cara de la pura oscuridad. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron en la sala, esta se iluminó, dejando ver un gran juego de ajedrez mágico.</p><p>Draco se preguntó si podría solo pasar volando, con las escobas del desafío anterior. No creía que estuvieran para perder tiempo en una partida. Se volteó para plantearle eso a Harry cuando vio que Weasley ya había entrado al tablero.</p><p>Por poco no se golpea la cabeza contra la pared de la frustración.</p><p>Weasley se colocó como el caballero, eligió a Granger para ser una torre, a Harry como un alfil, pero se le quedó mirando a él, con ojos confusos, como si no supiese en qué lugar ponerlo.</p><p>—Malfoy, tú serás la reina.</p><p>El rubio arqueó sus cejas, pero el chico no lo estaba mirando, por lo que simplemente fue a su lugar. La partida fue bastante bien, en términos generales, y Draco no se atrevió a decir nada. Por lo menos no hasta el último movimiento.</p><p>—Weasley, no es necesario. —habló, por primera vez, haciéndose oír por encima de los gritos de los otros tres. Señaló hacia un lugar en específico a la izquierda, un lugar al que no podría llegar ninguna de las otras piezas, pero que pone en riesgo al rey—.</p><p>Ve allí y luego…</p><p>— ¡Pondrás en jaque al rey! Gracias, Malfoy. Tienes razón.</p><p>El chico asintió, dejando que la jugada se llevara a cabo, y cuando fue su turno, avanzó con seguridad hasta estar frente al rey, movió su mano, casi como un arma tajante, y la corona del rey cayó a sus pies.</p><p>Corrieron rápidamente fuera de la habitación, entrando a la siguiente, en donde solo se encontraron con un troll inconsciente. Draco estaba parcialmente agradecido, sin embargo, frunció el ceño.</p><p>¿Por qué Quirrell elegiría algo a lo que le tiene tanto miedo? No podría controlarlo, además, ¿Dos troll en un año? ¿De dónde había salido el primero? No había forma de que entrara al colegio, no sin ayuda.</p><p>Llegaron a la prueba de Snape, siendo este un acertijo. Hermione se tomó unos minutos, antes de apartar dos de los brebajes.</p><p>Harry y él se miraron, viendo que el contenido era demasiado poco para los cuatro. Cerró los ojos, asintiendo. Harry sonrió, tomando el líquido.  Cuando entró a la siguiente habitación, Draco abrió la boca.</p><p>—No es Snape. —los otros dos se sobresaltaron—. No es Snape quien está en busca de la piedra. En el juego de Quidditch, Quirrell estaba murmurando y mirando fijamente a Harry, y no era la misma mirada de borrego a medio morir que les da a todos. Estaba atacando, lo sé. —Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, no había razones para no creerle, pero estaban comparando la imagen de Quirrell y Snape en sus cabezas—. Está ocultando algo o sabe algo… No lo sé, quizás tenga a Voldemort metido en su turbante, pero les aseguro que el que está ahí adentro no es Snape.</p><p>Se miraron entre ellos antes de que Granger tomara un poco del brebaje.</p><p>— ¡Iré a enviarle una lechuza a Dumbledore! Confío en tu juicio, Draco.</p><p>Weasley asintió, dando un pequeño trago también. Se lo pasó al rubio, quien entendió y bebió, dejando un poco para Harry.</p><p>—Yo iré con McGonagall, tu ve por Snape… Prefiero ser expulsado a que Harry muera.</p><p>Los tres asintieron y se fueron corriendo rápidamente.</p><p>Pasaron por las tres salas, e incluso volvieron a dormir a Fluffy. Una vez en la base de la escalera, el trio se separó, tomando diferentes direcciones. Ron corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas para llegar con la jefa de su casa.</p><p>— ¡Antes de que me castigue o expulse, tiene que escucharme!</p><p>Por su lado, Draco había corrido más que en toda su vida, sin importarle en lo absoluto el haberse cruzado a Filch, o el saber que las serpientes no corren. Golpeó rápidamente la puerta de su profesor, encontrándose minutos más tarde con la expresión gruñona del mismo.</p><p>—Draco, qué-</p><p>— ¡Quirrell está tratando de robarse la piedra, ya llegó a la última prueba! ¡Harry está con él, vaya a ayudarlo!</p><p>Snape se quedó congelado un segundo, buscando en los ojos plateados de su ahijado alguna señal de mentira, pero solo vio preocupación y desesperación pura. Asintió, saliendo de sus aposentos.</p><p>Paralelamente, Hermione no había escrito nunca una carta hacia alguien mayor con tanta informalidad. Envió a una lechuza y luego de verla desaparecer, corrió dentro nuevamente, en donde se cruzó con Snape y Draco, quienes se dirigían al tercer piso. Corrió junto a ellos, uniéndose más adelante McGonagall y Ron. Cuando los adultos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Draco detuvo  a ambos leones.</p><p>Ellos entendieron, y simplemente esperaron allí, caminando en caso de ella, estando inmóvil enfrente de las escaleras en caso de los niños.</p><p>El alivio los recorrió al ver a Snape bajar, con Harry en brazos. El profesor no se veía perturbado, y el pecho del chico subía y bajaba, por lo que asumieron que nada malo había pasado.</p><p>McGonagall tenía tela morada entre sus manos, Ron y Hermione se observaron con miedo. Draco había tenido razón, pero… ¿Dónde estaba Quirrell ahora? ¿Había escapado?</p><p>—Vengan con nosotros, niños. Poppy les dará algo para calmarse, y nos contaran exactamente lo que sucedió hoy aquí.</p><p>Siguieron lentamente a los profesores, y por primera vez en lo que parecían años, Draco le tomó la mano a alguien más, alguien quien no fuera Harry. Granger estaba tan asustada que le ofreció el contacto, Weasley lo abrazó por los hombros. De alguna forma, Draco sintió que era hora de dejar de usar sus apellidos a la hora de hablarles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Vacaciones”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fue una larga semana, no solo porque era la última del año, sino porque se tenía encima la noticia de que Harry Potter estaba en la enfermería. Constantemente veían al grupo de serpientes de primer año yendo a verlo, habitualmente acompañados por dos leones.</p><p>No se sabía con claridad todo lo que había pasado, solo les habían dado un corto resumen. Los Slytherins estaban con los nervios de punta al saber que dos de sus primeros años estuvieron metidos en semejante peligro, y no acudieron a nadie más sino hasta que fue demasiado. Los mayores se habían acercado al rubio, con preguntas al inicio, pero al final de su charla con toda la casa, las serpientes habían leído entre líneas. Era una clara advertencia de lo que se avecinaba, todos habían informado a sus padres sobre el avistamiento, sobre lo que sucedió aquella noche… Debían estar listos.</p><p>No fue sino hasta el día del banquete que toda la tensión pareció disiparse en la mesa de las serpientes, y por consecuencia en el gran comedor en sí. Harry había entrado al gran comedor junto a Weasley y Granger, los tres muy sonrientes. Draco casi se olvida de que él también era parte de ese grupo ahora, por lo que cuando el azabache caminó rápidamente hacia él, casi frunce el ceño.</p><p>Harry se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano y dándole una bonita sonrisa. Draco sonrió también, mientras que las demás serpientes los miraban.</p><p>—Estoy bien… Solo estaba cansado, al parecer usé demasiada magia. —les explicó, al grupo en general, mientras aun jugaba con los dedos del rubio por debajo de la mesa—. Lamento haberlos preocupado, chicos.</p><p>—La próxima vez que se encuentren en una situación así, hablen con algún mayor, niños. No están solos, no en Slytherin.</p><p>Los niños asintieron, sonrientes. Aunque nadie se perdió la mirada cautelosa que el rubio les había dado cuando Harry no estaba mirando. Todos entendieron porque el chico lucía tan desconfiado, con la clase de enemigo al que Potter se enfrentaba no era opción confiar en alguien erróneo. </p><p>Cuando Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento en el palco, las conversaciones y el barullo del gran comedor cesó.</p><p>— ¡Otro año se va! —Cantó, alegremente, sus ojos sumamente brillantes ese día—. Y, como es costumbre, los molestaré con las charlas de un viejo antes de que puedan disfrutar de la comida. —el alumnado se rió, mientras que otros solo asintieron al hombre, como si reconocieran sus disculpas. Draco solo sonrió, junto a un muy divertido Harry, quien parecía listo para burlarse por el actuar de las serpientes—. ¡Qué año impresionante tuvimos! Esperemos que sus cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegaron… ahora tienen todo el verano para dejarlas lindas y vacías para el próximo año.</p><p>Más risas, Snape y McGonagall parecían no muy convencidos de esa última parte en el discurso, el resto de los maestros solo sonreían.</p><p>—Ahora, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa. Los puntos acumulados de cada una son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.</p><p>Una tormenta de aplausos y vítores resonó en la mese de verde y plata. Harry y Draco chocaron copas exageradamente, mientras sus amigos se reían.</p><p>—Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin —interrumpió Dumbledore. Draco cerró los ojos, y allí se iba la copa de las casas, de nuevo. Nunca iba a entender porque los declaraba ganadores y luego se las quitaba de las manos regalando puntos porque sí. Simplemente debería darlos antes, a su parecer, simplemente parecía querer humillar a las serpientes cada que hacía eso—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tomados en cuenta.</p><p>Harry lo miró, su sonrisa apagándose un poco, al igual que la de los demás. Bien, quizás puedan ganar. Draco recordaba que a Harry también le daban puntos, por lo que quizás la copa aún no se había escurrido de sus finos dedos.</p><p>—Entonces, continuemos con los puntos que debo otorgar… Primero, para Ronald Weasley —vieron al pelirrojo levantarse, con el rostro rojo—, por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.</p><p>Las hurras de los leones se escucharon rápidamente, y tanto Harry como Draco aplaudieron, puesto que a pesar de la diferencia de casas, el chico era un amigo. Los Slytherin se unieron a ellos, con algo de timidez.</p><p>—Segundo, para la señorita Granger, por el razonamiento frío, aun en momentos de peligro, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.</p><p>Harry y Draco se miraron cuando la chica enterró su rostro entre sus brazos. En un tácito acuerdo, ambos determinaron que estaría llorando de alivio.</p><p>—En tercer lugar, Neville Longbottom… —el mencionado se levantó como resorte, el rostro pálido y desorientado—. Se necesita de un gran coraje para enfrentarnos a nuestros enemigos, pero es necesario aún más valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio a Gryffindor con quince puntos más.</p><p>Una horda de aplausos, que Harry y Draco iniciaron, se extendió por todo el comedor.</p><p>—En cuarto lugar, Harry Potter—el mencionado parpadeó como un búho, antes de que Blaise lo impulsara hacia arriba. El director sonrió—… Por su temple y valor, premio a la casa Slytherin con sesenta puntos.</p><p>Draco sonrió, aplaudiendo tan fuerte como todas las serpientes. Harry se sentó, felizmente. El rubio dio por terminado el regaladero de puntos, por lo que acercó nuevamente su copa.</p><p>—No tan rápido, joven Malfoy —el rubio miró al director, confundido—. Levántate, Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Se levantó con cuidado, aun precavido de lo que el hombre diría a continuación.</p><p>—Por tu lealtad hacia tus amigos, por el pensamiento frío en el peligro, por ayudar a tus compañeros cuando es necesario… Le otorgo sesenta puntos a la casa Slytherin. —más aplausos, y Draco estaba casi pasmado mientras se sentaba—. Eso significa que el orden de las casas cambian: Hufflepuff en cuarto lugar; Ravenclaw en tercer lugar; Gryffindor con los cuatrocientos veintisiete puntos en segundo lugar y Slytherin en primer lugar, con sus quinientos noventa y dos puntos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Después de toda la conmoción vivida, los chicos casi se olvidaron de los resultados de los exámenes, pero Hermione los había apurado en el día para que fueran por ellos. Harry estuvo cómodamente en el tercer lugar de las mejores notas de primer año, mientras que Ron llegó a más que aceptable, por lo que el chico lucia muy orgulloso. Draco estaba en primer lugar, seguido de Hermione. La niña no parecía preocupada por eso, cosa que descolocaba un poco al rubio.</p><p>Habían tenido unas lindas semanas para solo pasar el rato entre ellos, sin lunáticos de dos caras que trataban de robar piedras míticas que daban vida eterna. Por el momento disfrutarían la paz que se les estaba dando.</p><p>Los roperos se vaciaron un día, los equipajes estaban armados y la locomotora ya chirriaba. Subieron juntos al Hogwarts Express, entre charlas y risas. Ese había sido un buen año, y Draco pudo decir que sobrevivió casi sin ningún colapso.</p><p>—Hay que enviarnos cartas, chicos, no quiero perder contacto con ustedes durante tanto tiempo —dijo Hermione, con los ojos bien abiertos, Ron se iba a burlar de ella, cuando Harry lo pateo sin intentar disimularlo. La niña se rió del sufrimiento del pelirrojo.</p><p>—Claro que nos escribiremos, Hermione.</p><p>No hicieron mucho más en el viaje, solo divertirse. Hasta que llegó la hora de bajar del tren. Varios saludaron a Harry, ganándose burlas de Draco y Ron, quienes se habían unido en son de eso muchas veces a lo largo del año.</p><p>—Tienen que venir a casa en vacaciones, los tres… Uh, bueno, los dos. No sé si a tu padre le gustaría que estés con mi familia, Draco —dijo Ron—. Les enviaré una lechuza, de todas formas.</p><p>El rubio hizo una mueca, olvidándose de ese detalle. En vacaciones de invierno se había salvado de hablar sobre su año, porque su padre no estaba en casa, y su madre no indagaba demasiado si su hijo lucia incómodo. No había forma de que se salvara de esto ahora.</p><p>—Sería agradable, Ron. Gracias.</p><p>Harry le envió una mirada preocupada al rubio, pero este negó. Cuando estuvieron fuera del tren, el rubio localizó rápidamente a la espalda de sus padres. </p><p>—Me tengo que ir, chicos, pero los estaré leyendo. —prometió, los tres niños asintieron, ya habiendo visto a sus padres. Harry lo jaló a un abrazo rápido.</p><p>—Tengo algo importante que decirte, Draco. —El niño frunció el ceño, devolviendo el abrazo—. Te enviaré a Hedwig un día de estos, es muy… privado.</p><p>El rubio asintió, y se separó, con una sonrisa alentadora.</p><p>—Adiós, chicos.</p><p>Draco se movilizó para unirse a sus compañeros de casa, quienes lo miraban con sonrisas divertidas. Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron inmediatamente a sus espaldas, mientras que Theo y Blaise estaban junto a él. Las chicas iban caminando a un costado de ellos. Con Daphne al frente, Pansy y Millicent a sus lados, y Tracey, Sally y Lily por detrás.</p><p>Cuando Draco se encontró con la mirada frívola de su padre, se dio cuenta de que ese iba a ser un largo verano.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno, fin ahre</p><p>Nos vemos en el segundo libro ah(?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno, intentemos con este ship (?<br/>Ah, y este es mi Twitter: @vodkagay__<br/>No estoy muy activa, pero pueden ir y llorar sobre cualquier ship del que escriba conmigo ah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>